miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Anielica/ Anielle
Anielle Wpis aktualizowany na bieżąco. 'Prolog' Na dworze było zimno. Ludzie pochowali się do swoich domów, zresztą tak samo jak rodzina Agrestów. Adrien wraz z rodzicami siedział przy ciepłym kominku, przeglądając zdjęcia. Album pękał w szwach od ich nadmiaru , które z pewnością mogłyby wypełnić kolejny album średniej wielkości. Adrien zwrócił uwagę na jedno ze zdjęć. Byli na nim jego młodzi rodzice i dwójka niemowląt. Byli uśmiechnięci i mocno wtuleni w swoje dzieci. Maluchy wyglądały rozkosznie, oba miały krótkie jasne włosy i zielone szkliste oczka, tak bardzo podobni, choć jedno z nich było o wiele bardziej podobne do mamy. Adrien uśmiechnął się, rodzice już dawno powiedzieli mu, o tym, że w dniu jego urodzin przyszła na świat też dziewczynka o imieniu Anielle, jego siostra. Gabriel Agrest posmutniał, a w oczach zebrały mu się łzy. Jego żona wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiechała się szeroko i mocniej przytuliła syna. -Ja wiem, że ona żyje. Kiedyś ją spotkasz i będziesz wiedział, że to ona - spojrzała na męża teraz nie był już smutny, był zły, wstał. Adrien wyszedł z pokoju, bo wiedział, że jego rodzice chcą porozmawiać. -Nie powinnaś robić mu nadziei -Dlatego, że ty ją straciłeś? Nastała chwila milczenia. -Abigeil, minęło tyle lat, a my nie otrzymaliśmy żadnego znaku, od tego... potwora -jego głos załamał się- który ją porwał. Jak mógł nam to zrobić? Jak mam wierzyć, że... -Abigeil podeszła do niego i przytuliła go. - Zaufaj mi. Po prostu zaufaj. - Mężczyzna uspokoił się. - Ufam ci. Kocham Cię Abi. Rozdział 1 Minął rok od zniknięcia Abigeil i wszystko się zmieniło. Gabriel stał się innym człowiekiem. Nie śmiał się, nie płakał i zachowywał się tak, jakby uczucia były mu obce. Zaczął też inaczej traktować syna. Choć bardzo go kochał, to nie okazywał tego zbyt często. Zajął się pracą projektanta, a z Adriena zrobił modela. Gabriel zaczął się bać. Bać, że osoba, która odebrała mu córkę i żonę, będzie też chciała odebrać mu syna. Chciał go chronić, więc zorganizował mu czas tak, by zawsze wiedzieć co robi. W jednej chwili życie Agrestów się zmieniło, możliwe, że nawet bardziej, niż po zniknięciu Abi. -Panie Gabrielu, znalazłam ten list przed drzwiami- powiedziała spokojnie Natalie, opiekunka Adriena. Podała mu kopertę i pośpiesznie wyszła. Na liście nie było adresata, ani odbiorcy. Gabriel otworzył list. To co zobaczył przeraziło go zaskoczyło i dało mu nadzieję równocześnie. Znajdowało się tam tylko krótkie ,,Przepraszam”, adres jakiegoś nieznanego Gabrielowi miejsca i motyl namalowany bardzo dokładnie czarnym tuszem. Wstał i zadzwonił po swojego kierowcę. Nie minęło pół godziny, a Gabriel jechał już do miejsca, którego adres otrzymał w liście. Podróż była dość krótka, kiedy wysiadł zobaczył wielki szary dom. Wyglądał dość zwyczajnie, ale wywołał u Gabrielu negatywne emocje. Stanął przed drzwiami, nie wiedząc co go spotka za nimi. Mógł się tylko domyślać i miał nadzieję, że spotka tam swoją żonę. Zapukał. Nikt nie otworzył. Spróbował jeszcze raz. Tym razem drzwi się otworzyły. Stanęła w nich kobieta, mniej więcej w jego wieku. Miała czarne włosy do ramion zakręcone lokówką i była ubrana elegancko. Wyglądała na bogatą. Gabriel patrzył się w nią pusto i milczał. Kobieta popatrzyła na niego i potrząsnęła głową chcąc, aby mężczyzna wreszcie się odezwał. -Dzień dobry – Powiedział niepewnie. Kobieta wyglądała na zniecierpliwioną. -Czy mogłabym się dowiedzieć kim pan jest? -Jestem Gabriel Agrest, czy mógłbym wejść? -Nie- odpowiedziała stanowczo kobieta, chcąc zamknąć drzwi. Agrest powstrzymał drzwi ręką. -Przeprasza, ale nie odpowiem na żadną ankietę, nie podpiszę żadnej petycji, ani nie przyjmę żadnego bonu.- odparła lekko zdenerwowana kobieta. -Ja.. dostałem ten list z pani adresem i... -podał jej kopertę. Wyjęła z niej papier i spojrzała na niego, wydawała się być zaskoczona. -Bardzo pana przepraszam. Jest ktoś, kto długo na pana czekał. Wpuściła mężczyznę do środka i prowadziła go długim korytarzem do ostatnich drzwi. Na ścianach było mnóstwo obrazów. Niektóre były abstrakcyjne, ale łączyło je to, że na każdym obrazie gdzieś namalowany był czterolistny szary kwiat. Gabriel szedł powoli przypatrując się im. Z lekkim wahaniem nacisnął klamkę do pokoju na samum końcu korytarza. Był pewien, że zaraz zobaczy żonę. Otwarł drzwi. Pierwsze co zobaczył to duże łóżko, na którym siedziała tyłem kobieta, lub może jeszcze dziewczyna. Jej długie jasne włosy opadały na materac, a ona czytała książkę. Postawił pierwszy krok w jej stronę, czarnowłosa kobieta weszła do pokoju obok, blondynka obróciła się. Kiedy ją zobaczył jego usta otworzyły się ze zdziwienia. Wyglądała jak jego żona, ale nią nie była, była o wiele młodsza. Jej zielone oczy, jasne, niemal białe włosy i rysy twarzy. Dziewczyna odłożyła książkę i wstała z łóżka. Oboje trwali w ciszy, nagle Gabriel podszedł do niej szybkim krokiem i mocno ją przytulił. -Anielle! - do jego oczu napłynęły łzy, ale powstrzymał je. -Tato? - Teraz już czuł się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Anielle widziała już kiedyś go na zdjęciu, kiedy była bardzo mała, ale posiadała bardzo dobrą pamięć. W drzwiach już od chwili stała czarnowłosa kobieta, ale nie chciała przeszkadzać w powitaniu. Podeszła do nich i podała Gabrielowi kolejny list. On otworzył go niepewnie, i znów znalazł tam tylko kilka słów, oraz znak motyla: ,,Pamiętasz kiedy mówiłem ci o wybranych?” Gabriel spojrzał jeszcze raz na swoją córkę, dopiero teraz spostrzegł na jej jeansowej kurtce broszkę, taką samą, jaka narysowana była na wszystkich obrazach w przedpokoju. Wybranymi byli ludźmi, którzy już od dziecka powinni być właścicielami miraculum, to oni wybierali swoich Następców. Wybrani według legend posiadali już w sobie odrobinę magii, ale rodzili się raz na tysiąc lat. Gabriel chcąc zmienić swój tok myślenia zapytał: -To ty namalowałaś te wszystkie obrazy? -Tak -Są piękne, masz wielki talent – Anielle uśmiechnęła się -Dzięki tato- Gabriela aż zaskoczyła otwartość córki -Czy chciałabyś zamieszkać teraz ze mną?- Dziewczyna spojrzała pytająco na kobietę przyglądającą się całej scenie. Elegantka pokiwała twierdząco głową. -Tak, chciałabym- odpowiedziała z pełnym przekonaniem -Dobrze, przyjadę po Ciebie jutro, chyba że chcesz zostać tu jeszcze trochę. -Nie, będę gotowa jutro Dorośli wyszli z pokoju. Zza kurtki Anielle wyleciało kwami -Słyszałaś to Nuru? -Tak, cieszę się razem z tobą! - mała przytuliła dziewczynę. -Teraz wszystko będzie inne, trochę się boję, ale cieszę się jak nigdy! Anielle zaczęła się pakować. Wyjęła z szuflady wszystkie ubraia i włożyła je do pudła. Nie miała żadnej walizki, bo nigdy nigdzie nie podróżowała. Całe swoje dotychczasowe życie spędziła w tym szarym domu, wychodząc tylko na podwórko. Nie znała też wielu ludzi. Pani Mel, która się nią opiekowała, uważała, że im mniej osób o niej wie tym lepiej. Włożyła do pudła też kilka ulubionych książek, a miała ich dużo. Lubiła czytać i poświęcała temu dużo czasu. Na dworze robiła się już ciemno, Anielle zrobiła wygodne posłanko swojej kwami, poszła się umyć, a potem położyła się do łóżka. Nie mogła zasnąć, myślała o tym wszystkim co stanie się następnego dnia. 'Rozdział 2' Samochód pana Agresta był w drodze do nowego domu. Anielle oparła się łokciem o szybę i patrząc w dal, szukała wzrokiem nowego domu. Była bardzo podekscytowana. Wszystko było dla niej takie nowe i niezwykłe. W oddali zobaczyła wieżę Eifla, skierowała swój wzrok w przeciwną stronę. Zobaczyła szkołę, potem auto skręciło w bok i szybko odczytała nazwę budynku ,,Tom&Sabine”. Oczy zaczęły jej się powoli zamykać. Ostatnią rzeczą na jaką zwróciła uwagę była grupka jej rówieśników. Uśmiechnęła się i zamknęła oczy. Obudziła się na miejscu. Wysiadła z auta i szła powoli za swoim ojcem. Przekręcił klucz w drzwiach i otworzył je. -Choć, pokarzę Ci twój pokój – powiedział Gabriel Agrest, a dziewczyna zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak w tak krótkim czasie, zdążył go zrobić. Weszła przez drzwi i zobaczyła miejsce które zaparło jej dech w piersi. Pokój był duży; na wprost drzwi znajdowało się okno niestety zasłonięte kratą pionową, przed nim stało siedzisko a na nim mnóstwo poduszek. Po prawej stronie było łóżko, przykryte fioletową narzutą, a na ścianie namalowane kwiaty i motyle. Była tam też szafa i duża półka na książki. W rogu stała sztaluga i kilka butelek z farbami. -Dziękuję tato! Tak się cieszę, mam taki piękny pokój, pomyślałeś o wszystkim!- zawołała podbiegając w stronę sztalugi – Będę chodziła teraz do normalnej szkoły i poznam tylu ludzi. Jej twarz tryskała energią. Gabriel spojrzał na nią smutno. -Coś nie tak? -Będziesz uczyła się tu w domu. - Anielle rozczarowana usiadła na łóżku. Przypomniała sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz. -A co z moim bratem? - Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, bo nie wiedział, że ona w ogóle o nim wie. -porozmawiamy o tym kiedy indziej. -Ale...- Ojciec przerwał jej -Teraz odpocznij, bo na pewno jesteś zmęczona – wyszedł z pokoju. Anielle opadła bezsilnie na łóżko. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Zamknęła je. -Nie martw się, to dopiero pierwszy dzień, jeszcze wiele może się zdarzyć. Twój tata na pewno zmieni zdanie co do szkoły, a swojego brata zobaczysz pewnie już niedługo.- Powiedziała cieniutkim głosem mała Nuru, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy właścicielki. Anielle zasnęła. Po kilku godzinach podniosła się z łóżka, była zaskoczona kolorem nieba za oknem. Spojrzała na zegarek, była piąta rano. -Nuru, gdzie jesteś? Ty też spałaś tak długo? - Cisza – Nuru?- Dziewczyna bezskutecznie zaczęła szukać Kwami. Nie było jej, spojrzała na kurtkę. Jej broszka dalej była przypięta. Zdjęła ją i założyła, aby przywołać stworzonko. Bezskutecznie. Dwa miesiące później Przez próg szkoły przeszedł chłopak. Zlustrował wzrokiem innych uczniów. Byli... dość zwyczajni. Wyjął z kieszeni kartkę. Była już nieźle pomięta. Przypomniał sobie co mówiła jego matka: ,,Zachowuj się przyzwoicie i nie narób mi wstydu! Schowaj tę kartkę do teczki, bo się pomnie i zrobisz złe pierwsze wrażenie !” Dalszej części nie słuchał. Chciał iść do gabinetu dyrektora, ale uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę nie wie gdzie on się znajduje. Zobaczył dwie dziewczyny siedzące na ławce, wyglądały dość przyjaźnie. -Cześć, jestem Marco. Powiecie mi gdzie jest gabinet dyrektora? -Cześć, ja jestem Alya, to tamte drzwi, trzydziestka- druga dziewczyna nie odzywała się, ale z wielkim zachwytem patrzyła na chłopaka w gazecie. Marco uświadomił sobie, że widział go przed chwilą tu w szkole. Spojrzał w bok i znów zobaczył jego twarz. -Mogę?- zapytał wskazując na miejsce koło dziewczyn. Alya pokiwała twierdząco głową. -A jak ty masz na imię?- dziewczyna dopiero teraz go zobaczyła -Marinette- Odpowiedziała lekko zawstydzona, że wcześniej ignorowała chłopaka. -Ale wiesz Mari, że on stoi tam? Dziewczyna nerwowo odwróciła głowę i zaczerwieniła się. Adrien pomachał do niej i uśmiechnął się. Zaczął powoli iść w ich stronę. Alya schowała magazyn, zanim dziewczyna rzuciłaby go w kogoś. -Cześć, widzę, że macie nowego kolegę, jestem Adrien -Marco- Adrien chciał usiąść na skraju ławki, ale Marco przesunął się, robiąc mu miejsce pomiędzy nim, a Marinette. Dziewczyna lekko się zaczerwieniła. -Jesteś tu nowy, co nie? -Yyy.... chodzi ci o szkołę, czy ogólnie o Pryż? -W szkole nigdy cię nie widziałem, ale skąd jesteś? -Więc... urodziłem się tu, potem mieszkałem w Hiszpanii, Kanadzie, Szwecji i Polsce. Teraz znów jestem tu. Jego nowi znajomi popatrzyli na niego z wielkim zdziwieniem i wszyscy równocześnie powiedzieli tylko ,,Wow...”, Marco zaśmiał się przyjaźnie. -Okej, spadam zanieść dokumenty dyrowi.- Wstał, ale wrócił po pięciu minutach. Z nową, tym razem niezniszczoną kartką. -Tak szybko? - Zapytała Alya. -Tak, śpieszył się. mam tu plan lekcji, do której klasy chodzę i... -Będziesz z nami w klasie!- Powiedzieli równocześnie Adrien i Marinette. -Świetnie, idziemy? - Wstali i akurat usłyszeli dzwonek. Weszli do sali. Drzwi uchyliły się. Adrien usiadł z przodu, koło swojego kolegi, a Marinette chciała usiąść koło Ayly, ale przewróciła się. Blondynka koło niej zaczęła się śmiać -O patrzcie, nasza mała niezdara znów się potknęła- Powiedziała z kpiną -Hej, coś z tobą nie tak? To ty podłożyłaś jej nogę – odpowiedział bez chwili namysłu Marco. Reszta klasy przytaknęła mu. - On ma rację Cloe, nie powinnaś tego znowu robić.-powiedział Adrien -Co?! - Krzyknęła – Jak możesz tak perfidnie kłamać i nastawiać resztę klasy przeciw mnie?! - Niemal krzyknęła w stronę Marca -On mówił prawdę - powiedziało kilka głosów. -Jak śmiesz? Czy ty wiesz kim jest mój ojciec? -Nie wiem i do niczego mi ta wiedza nie potrzebna, choć zgaduję, że to też mówisz ,,znowu”. Cała klasa popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem -Zgaduję, że twój ojciec jest kimś w rodzaju bogatego biznesmena, a wyglądasz na taką, która osiągnęła większość przez kogoś, kto jest wysoko ustawiony. Klasa dalej patrzyła na Marco jak na kosmitę. -Chcę rozmawiać z dyrektorem! Sabrina chodź! - w tej chwili do klasy weszła nauczycielka razem z Burmistrzem -TAAAaatusiuu, ten chłopak jest dla mnie niemiły, okłamuje innych, żeby przestali mnie lubić!- Zaczęła udawać, że płacze. -Co ty powiedziałeś mojej córce?! -Ja tylko...- Marco nie zdążył dokończyć. -Marsz do dyrektora! Teraz tam będziesz się tłumaczył. Dopilnuję, żebyś został usunięty z tej szkoły! -On nic nie zrobił! - Reszta uczniów zaczęła bronić nowego kolegę. Niestety bezskutecznie. Nauczycielka zmieszana kazała Marcowi i Cloe iść do dyrektora. Idąc korytarzem chłopak powiedział: -Jeżeli to co powiedziałem cie uraziło, to przepraszam. - dziewczyna tylko arogancko obróciła głowę i otwarła drzwi do gabinetu. -Dzień dobry – powiedział Marco. -Witaj, czy coś się stało? -Tak, ten chłopak obraził mnie przy całej klasie! -Cloe, powinniście załatwić to sami. - W tej chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł burmistrz -Mam nadzieję, że w trybie natychmiastowym usunie pan tego ucznia z tej placówki! -Czy pan nie przesadza? - zapytał Marco. -Panie burmistrzu, z tego co wiem, zaszła tu tylko niewielka kłótnia, nie mam prawa nawet tego chłopaka zawiesić. - Ojciec Cloe zdenerwował się. -Za to ja w każdej chwili mogę pana zwolnić! - Dyrektor zmieszał się. -Dobrze, nie mogę zrobić nic więcej, niż przenieść cię do innej klasy. - Marco nie protestował, ale nie był zadowolony z obrotu sytuacji. - Idź proszę do klasy pana Fourcy'ego, numer 23... Daj mu ten dokument. Chłopak wstał, odebrał kartkę i wyszedł z gabinetu. Zamknął drzwi, spojrzał na papier i zgiął go na cztery części. -Mistrzu, myślę, że to będzie dobry kandydat. Czuję od niego pozytywną energię. -Możliwe, przyglądamy mu się od rana i coraz bardziej utwierdzam się w tym przekonaniu. Nagle w stronę Marca podleciał fioletowy motyl. -Mistrzu, chyba się pomyliliśmy, popatrz! - Akuma wniknęła w dokument o przeniesieniu do innej klasy. Na twarzy chłopaka pojawiła się maska w kształcie motyla. ''-Strażniku prawdy, jestem Władca Ciem. Daję ci moc, która pozwoli ci się zemścić na wszystkich kłamcach. W zamian oczekuję tylko jednego...'' -Nie, nie przyjmuję twojej propozycji. Nie chcę się na nikim mścić. - Władca Ciem był zaskoczony, jeszcze nigdy nikt mu nie odmówił przemiany w złoczyńcę. ''- Ta dziewczyna zachowała się niesprawiedliwie, nie chcesz udowodnić jej, że miałeś rację?'' -Niczego nie muszę jej udowadniać. Nie przyjmuję twojej propozycji. - Ciemny motyl wyfrunął z kartki. Władca Ciem stracił kontakt z Marco. -Nie przyjacielu, to będzie dobra dobra decyzja. Ma silną wolę. Oparł się złu, które wniósł do jego duszy Władca Ciem. -Dobze mistrzu Fu, czas przekazać mu miraculum. - Małe stworzonko chwyciło szkatułkę, podfrunęło blisko Marco i wrzuciło ją do plecaka. 'Rozdział 3' -Cześć Luna- Marco stanął na progu swojego pokoju i przywitał się z siostrą. Luna miała siedem lat, ale była bardzo dojrzała jak na swój wiek. Czasami jej bratu wydawało się, że mogłaby chodzić do jego klasy i spokojnie by sobie ze wszystkim poradziła. Była bardzo inteligentna. Teraz siedziała po turecku na fotelu czytając książkę. -Cześć, i jak w szkole? -Przenieśli mnie do innej klasy.- Chłopak wyjął z kieszeni dokument i podał go siostrze. -Tak pierwszego dnia? Nieźle... co narozrabiałeś? - Trafiłem do klasy z Aylą, Marinette i Adrienem, tym modelem. Rozmawiałem z nimi na przerwie, są spoko. Jak wchodziliśmy do klasy to taka Cloe podłożyła nogę Marinette i się potknęła. Powiedziałem jej tylko to co widziałem, a ona zrobiła awanturę. Potem przyszedł jej ojciec, który okazał się być burmistrzem i chciał mnie wyrzucić ze szkoły. -Brawo... -To, to nic, jak wychodziłem z gabinetu dyra, w tą kartkę wleciał jakiś motyl i potem rozmawiałem z Władcą... -Ciem!? - dokończyła podekscytowana Luna. -Tak, Władcą Ciem, czy jak mu tam. -Nie przemieniłeś się? -Nie.- dziewczyna na chwilę zaniemówiła. -To wszystko przez to, że chciałeś obronić Marinette? - Na twarzy Luny pojawił się uśmiech. -Nie Luna, wiem o czym myślisz. -Marco ma dziewczynę! -Ty mały potworze, to tylko przyjaciółka. -Mmmhm, każdy tak mówi, a potem...- Nie dokończyła, bo dostała poduszką, a potem wybuchła śmiechem. -Ona chyba zakochała się w tym Adrienie - dodał po chwili z uśmiechem. -Ooo, a on w niej? - Marco zastanowił się. -Nie sądzę, traktuje ją jak przyjaciółkę, ale może...- Chłopak rozsunął plecak i zaczął wyjmować z niego książki. Nagle trafił na szkatułkę. Luna podeszła do niego zaciekawiona. Otworzył ją i zobaczył naszyjnik, z ogonem lisa. -Skąd to masz?- zapytała jego siostra. -Nie wiem, nie widziałem tego wcześniej. -Ja chyba to kojarzę z jakiejś książki...-Luna zastanowiła się chwilę - załóż to. -Wygląda jak dla dziewczyny. -Załóż to.- Chłopak zapiął zapięcie na szyi. Nagle z naszyjnika wyleciała mała istota. -Witaj, jestem Pakki.- Marco krzyknął ze strachu. -To kwami! Masz swoje miraculum! Luna wyglądała na obeznaną w temacie. -Że co !? -Od teraz będę pomagała ci przemienić się w superbohatera! - Marco dalej nic nie rozumiał. -Popatrz, ten naszyjnik to twoje miraculum. Od teraz kiedy się przemienisz będziesz współpracował z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem, jako Volpino. -Jak mam się przemienić? -Wystarczy tylko, że powiesz ,,transformacja". -Transformacja?-Marco nie zdążył zapytać o nic więcej, bo na jego ciele zaczął pojawiać się pomarańczowo-żółty kostium, a na twarzy maska. -Super...-Powiedziało równocześnie rodzeństwo. W tej chwili usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. -O nie...-wyszeptał chłopak, który już teraz był Volpino. -Marco! Musimy porozmawiać! Dzwonił do mnie dyrektor! - powiedziała dość spokojnym, ale groźnym głosem jego matka. -Już za chwilę!- krzyknął Marco przez drzwi. Luna spiorunowała go wzrokiem. -Puknij się w ten lisi łeb! Powiedziałabym, że gdzieś wyszedłeś, jakbyś się nie odezwał- powiedziała szeptem.- wyłaź przez okno, ja coś wymyślę... -Marco! Musimy porozmawiać! - głos za drzwiami stawał się coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony. Volpino wykonał polecenie Luny w samą porę, bo już po chwili w drzwiach stanęła matka rodzeństwa. -Gdzie on jest? - zwróciła się w stronę dziewczyny, która już spokojnie siedziała na fotelu, z książką w ręce. -Nie ma go tu.- odpowiedziała. -To widzę sama. Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? -Wyszedł, jak tylko wrócił ze szkoły. -Przecież przed chwilą go słyszałam! Josh cię tak wychował, a teraz zostawił mi taką kłamczuchę. - W oczach Luny pojawiły się łzy. Wiele lat temu Gliss rozstała się ze swoim mężem. Mieli wtedy tylko syna. Po rozwodzie to Josh otrzymał prawa rodzicielskie i Marco zamieszkał z nim. Jakiś czas potem adoptował córkę. Małego słodkiego rudzielca; Lunę. Kilka lat temu ojciec dzieci zmarł. Gliss otrzymała prawa rodzicielskie nad Marco, a Lunę przygarnęła, bo chłopak był z nią bardzo zżyty. Od tamtej pory jej córka była symbolem tego co złe, bo przypominała jej byłego męża. -Rozmawiałam z nim przez telefon- odpowiedziała hamując łzy. Matka wyszła, zrobiło jej się trochę przykro, ale nie zamierzała przepraszać dziewczyny. Luna upuściła książkę na ziemię. Oparła głowę na kolanach, a po policzkach spłynęły jej łzy. Otwarła złotym medalion w kształcie serca, który zawsze miała na szyi. Było tam wspólne zdjęcie zrobione niedługo przed śmiercią ojca. Otarła łzy. W tym samym czasie, Marco oswoił się już z kostiumem. Wyszedł z domu w samą porę, bo natrafił akurat na walkę biedronki i czarnego kota. Walczyli z super-złoczyńcą, który przemieniał się we wszystkich złoczyńców po kolei. Volpino okazał się być bardzo pomocny, bo przewidywał w kogo przemieni się za chwilę. Nie zdążył dłużej porozmawiać z bohaterami, bo użyli swoich mocy i zostało im mało czasu do przemiany. Volpino nawet nie wiedział jaką moc posiada. Po walce wracał do domu jak najdłuższą drogą. Nie śpieszył się, tym bardziej, że wiedział, co go czeka po powrocie. Korzystał z możliwości kostiumu skacząc z jednego dachu na drugi. W końcu stanął na dachu, który mógłby też chyba służyć za balkon. Zobaczył tam okno, otwarte na oścież, przybite kratą. Podszedł bliżej i zobaczył dziewczynę, siedziała przy oknie oparta o ścianę. Była zła, lub smutna, ale Marco nie umiał tego stwierdzić. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej. -Cześć - powiedział w stronę nieznajomej, na co ta krzyknęła i spadła z parapetu. Volpino zaczął się śmiać. Wyciągnął rękę kratę i podał ją dziewczynie - Auu... - powiedziała cicho z podłogi. -Bardzo przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć. Dziewczyna usiadła z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Zaczęła przyglądać się chłopakowi. Miał piękne brązowe oczy i włosy tego samego koloru. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się być wyższy od niej i dobrze zbudowany. -Wszystko dobrze? - zapytał troskliwie. -Tak - odpowiedziała, spokojnie patrząc na superbohatera, ale nagle jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się i znów była zła - Nie, jednak nie jest dobrze. -Co się stało? -Teraz wszystko miało być lepiej, a jest gorzej - Volpino nie przerywał, w nadziei, że dowie się czegoś więcej, ale dziewczyna umilkła. -Opowiesz mi o tym? - usiadł na parapecie i patrzył na dziewczynę przez kratę. -Pani Mell, która się mną opiekowała powiedziała mi, że kiedy byłam bardzo mała przyniósł mnie do niej pewien człowiek. Dał jej dwa listy, jeden był wyjaśnieniem dla niej, a drugi miała przekazać pewnemu człowiekowi. Dostała też kartę na którą wpłacał jej pieniądze. -Ojciec cię do kogoś oddał? - spytał zaskoczony jej historią i tym, że tak szybko się otwarła. -Nie, to nie był mój ojciec. On mnie porwał - Volpino był zszokowany. - Kazał pani Mel się mną opiekować, aż nie przyjdzie do niej człowiek z listem, w którym będzie znak motyla. Do tego czasu świat miał o mnie nie wiedzieć. Znałam tylko Panią Mell, lekarza, moją nauczycielkę i ...- dziewczyna chciała powiedzieć o Nuru, ale zawahała się. Chłopak zaciekawiony i pełen współczucia słuchał dalej. - I świat o mnie nie wiedział, a ja nie wiedziałam o świecie. Do czasu, aż przyszedł człowiek z listem; mój ojciec. Zapytał, czy chcę z nim mieszkać. Myślałam, że będę chodziła do normalnej szkoły, poznam wielu ludzi i będę mogła wychodzić z domu. Ale teraz mieszkam tu i wszystko jest takie samo, zmieniło się tylko miejsce. W oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się łzy. Marco nie chciał, żeby płakała. - Jak dawno się tu przeprowadziłaś? - zapytał. -Dwa miesiące temu. -Czyli oboje jesteśmy gdzieś nowi. Ja przyjechałem tu dwa tygodnie temu. -Chodzisz do szkoły? - Chłopak poczuł, że sprowadził ją na niewłaściwy temat, bo chciał ją jakoś pocieszyć, a nie wywołać zazdrość. Jak to miejsce mogło tak bardzo ją interesować? -Uwierz mi, nie chciałabyś chodzić do szkoły, w której pierwszego dnia ktoś chce cię wyrzucić. Zaraz, ile ty lat byłaś u tej całej pani Mell? -niecałe czternaście . -Jesteś jak Roszpunka! -Jak kto? -Nie znasz tej bajki? - Volpino popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. Ona tylko pokiwała przecząco głową. -Pewna kobieta, kiedy była w ciąży ciężko zachorowała. Jej mąż odszukał dla niej magiczny kwiat, ale żeby go zdobyć musiał włamać się do ogrodu starej czarownicy. -Ja też mam magiczny kwiat - dziewczyna pokazała mu broszkę, ale on nie brał na poważnie słowa ,,magiczny”. -Kiedy kobiecie urodziła się córka czarownica porwała ją, bo jej włosy miały w sobie część magicznego kwiatu. Były bardzo długie, a czarownica czerpała z nich moc. Ty też masz długie i piękne włosy. Czarownica zamknęła ją w wieży i wspinała się po jej włosach, kiedy chciała wejść do niej.- Długowłosa słuchała Volpino co najmniej tak, jakby opowiadał jej o największych zagadkach wszechświata. Wydawała mu się urocza, kiedy z szeroko otwartymi oczami czekała jak dziecko na dalszą część historii - Znalazła swojego brata? -Co? Nie, ona chyba nie miała brata - powiedział i zrozumiał kolejną rzecz. -Więc co się z nią stało? -Pewnego dnia wieżę odnalazł książę, uratował księżniczkę, obcinając jej włosy i pokonał czarownicę. -Jeżeli chcesz mnie uratować to droga wolna, ale nie ścinaj mi włosów - Chłopak zaśmiał się serdecznie i nagle zrozumiał, że to on może być księciem w tej historii. Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, a ona do niego. -Potem, żyli razem długo i szczęśliwe. - widząc uśmiech Anielle po chwili namysłu dodał - Chcesz, żebym pomógł ci znaleźć brata? - dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona, ale po chwili zrozumiała, jak mu to uświadomiła. -Tak- odpowiedziała dość pewnie. -Wiesz coś o nim? - zapytał, ale nie było już czasu na odpowiedź, bo nagle jego mirakulum zaczęło pikać, a do drzwi ktoś zapukał. -Do zobaczenia księżniczko - powiedział Volpino i skoczył na następny dach. Chwilę później w drzwiach stanęła nowa opiekunka dziewczyny. -Anielle, czy ty cały czas siedziałaś przy tym oknie? Przecież ty będziesz chora! - Anielle nie przestawała się uśmiechać i nie miało dla niej większego znaczenia co mówiła do niej kobieta. Volpino wskoczył z powrotem do dumu. W samą porę, wylądował na podłodze, a jego kostium zaczął znikać. Pakki upadła zmęczona na ręce chłopaka. -Coś ci się stało? - zapytał wystraszony Marco. -Nic mi nie jest, muszę tylko coś zjeść, najlepiej jakiś owoc, ale warzywo też może być. - Chłopak wyszedł do kuchni. -Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co oznacza twoje zachowanie!? - przy stole siedziała jego matka. -Nic- odpowiedział i wziął do ręki jabłko. -Nic? Przenieśli cię do innej klasy, pierwszego dnia, to jest nic? -Ja nic nie zrobiłem, to ... -Nie szukaj głupich wymówek! Najpierw to, a teraz znikasz na kilka godzin z wyłączonym telefonem.-Marco prosił w duszy, żeby ta kłótnia już się skończyła. Miał wiele ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, a jego matka potrafiła się kłócić do wieczora. Nagle jak odpowiedź z nieba zadzwonił telefon Giss. -Dokończymy naszą rozmowę później, Halo? - Marco wyszedł z kuchni i udał się do swojego pokoju. -Przepraszam, że tak długo- podał Pakki jabłko. -Nic nie szkodzi, porozmawiałyśmy sobie - odpowiedziała cieniutkim głosem istotka. -Byłeś w wiadomościach. Jako Volpino oczywiście, ale to były relacje po skończonej walce. Dwie godziny temu! Co ty robiłeś tyle czasu? - Marco uśmiechnął się, oparł o ścianę i zjechał po niej w dół, siadając na podłodze. Pakki zaśmiała się. -Najpierw bawił się w ninja i skakał po dachach, a potem...- Kwami wzleciała robiąc pętlę w powietrzu i lądując na głowie chłopaka. - a potem zakochiwał się w roszpunce. - Luna uśmiechnęła się najszerzej jak potrafiła. - W kim? - usiadła obok chłopaka, a w odpowiedzi usłyszała historię dziewczyny. -Ooo... a jak ona ma na imię? - Oczy Marco otworzyły się szeroko. Luna i Pakki zaczęły się śmiać. -Marco, a jak chcesz jej pomóc znaleźć tego brata? - zapytała mała istotka. -Myślę, że Biedronka i Czarny Kot zgodzą się mi pomóc. Poproszę ich o to jutro, jeżeli tylko kogoś opęta Akuma. -Dobry pomysł. Teraz muszę iść spać, jest już późno, wy też powinniście, idziecie jutro do szkoły.- powiedziała ziewając Pakki. -Właśnie... zapomniałem o pracy domowej. - Marco zrobił wygodne posłanko dla swojej kwami i wziął się za lekcje, których na szczęście nie miał dużo, ale kiedy już skończył Luna spała słodko, tak samo jak Pakki, która owinęła się w rude loki dziewczyny. Chłopak przeniósł ją do jej posłanka, z obawy, że jego matka mogłaby ją zauważyć. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tyle rzeczy zdarzyło się jednego dnia. Położył się i wkrótce zasnął. Rozdział 4 Było już dość późno i Marco tracił nadzieję, że ktoś przemieni się w złoczyńcę. Szczerze mówiąc, to bardzo tego chciał. Musiał się jakoś skontaktować z superbohaterami. Anielle nawet nie liczyła, że chłopak chce jej pomóc już dziś. Spokojnie malowała w swoim pokoju kolejny obraz. Była na nim jej mama, ostatnio widziała dość dużo jej portretów. Nie pytała co się z nią stało. Bała się rozmawiać z ojcem na jej temat, widziała jak patrzy na jej obrazy i na nią. Zdawała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest do niej podobna. Zresztą widywała go coraz rzadziej. Więcej czasu spędzała ze swoją nauczycielką; opiekunką, bardzo miłą i przyjazną kobietą. Była ona hiszpanką i czasami kiedy nie mogła przypomnieć sobie odpowiedniego słowa po francusku, zastępywała je hiszpańskim. Anielle śmieszyło to jak mówi, ale zaczęła uczyć się jej języka. Dziewczyna uważała ją za sto razy lepszą od Pani Mell. Jej była opiekunka nie interesowała się nią zbytnio. Rzadko spędzały ze sobą czas. Może to i dobrze, gdyby przebywała w jej towarzystwie więcej czasu pewnie nie byłaby taka wesoła i otwarta. Swój charakter najpewniej zawdzięczała swojej kwami. Od dzieciństwa spędzały ze sobą każdą wolną chwilę. Anielle przemieniła się tylko raz. Miała moc spełnienia życzeń, za pomocą motyli. Jedna przemiana, jedno życzenie. Bardzo trudno było wybrać kogoś, do kogo można było wysłać akumę. Jedne życzenia były nierealne, a drugie mogły skrzywdzić kogoś innego. Zresztą Anielle nie musiała się nad tym zastanawiać, nie miała możliwości, aby się przemienić, bo ciągle była pod czyjąś kontrolą. Dwie godziny później. Było już w pół do dziewiątej. Marco włączył w telewizji kanał, na którym leciały wiadomości, chociaż nie lubił ich oglądać. Nagle różowo włosa prezenterka, zaraz po tym jak skończyła mówić o glutenie i poziomie wody w Sekwanie, poinformowała, że dostała informację o super-złoczyńcy, który zaatakował Paryż. Marco nie słuchał dalej, wszedł do pokoju, przemienił się i wyskoczył przez okno. Słońce zachodziło. Volpino spojrzał zdziwiony przed siebie, złoczyńca walczył z superbohaterami tuż przed jego domem. Był to chłopak, najwidoczniej w jego wieku, który strzelał promieniami w ludzi, a oni stawali mu się posłuszni i słuchali jego rozkazów. Volpino skoczył z dachu, Biedronka i Czarny Kot popatrzyli na niego z wyrzutem. -Co tak późno? - zapytał Kot. -Nieważne, mam do was sprawę, po misji.- pchnął biedronkę w bok, chroniąc ją przed promieniem super-złoczyńcy. Czarny kot złapał ją od tyłu i uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona przewróciła oczami. -Co mu jest? - zapytał Volpino. -Może zapytasz? - zasugerowała z ironią superbohaterka. Lis skoczył na latarnię najbliżej złoczyńcy i zapytał: -Nikt cię nie słucha stary? - zaryzykował bohater, a potem zeskoczył z latarni unikając promienia. -Teraz wszyscy mnie słuchają! Ty też będziesz i oddasz mi swoje miaculum. - Biedronka chwyciła jojo rękę chłopaka, żeby powstrzymać go od kolejnego ataku. -Biedronka, akuma chyba jest w naszyjniku! - pociągnęła jojo do siebie, powalając chłopaka na ziemię. Czarny Kot skoczył na złoczyńcę unieruchamiając go i zdjął mu naszyjnik. Rozbił go pięścią, ale z naszyjnika wyleciał tylko niewielkie zdjęcie. Przedarł je i to z niego wyleciała akuma. Biedronka oczyściła ją. - I to tyle? Nie użyłam szczęśliwego trafu, jak mam przywrócić miasto do normy? -Użyj go teraz. - zasugerował Kot. Superbohaterka wykonała polecenie, ale nic się nie stało. -Może po prostu powiedz ,,niezwykła biedronka”? - tym razem się udało. -Skąd wiedziałeś o co jest zły? - zapytała dziewczyna, ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi, bo Volpino szedł już w stronę chłopaka. -Wszystko ok? - zapytał. -Rodzice- odpowiedział chłopak patrząc na zdjęcie w naszyjniku. Czarny kot usiadł koło nich. -Uwierz, my też mamy z nimi problemy... -Oni po prostu... kiedyś wszystko było inne, spędzaliśmy ze sobą dużo czasu, a teraz nawet nie chcą mnie słuchać. -Znam to bardzo dobrze - powiedział Kot. Biedronka podeszła bliżej. -Nie martw się, pewnie mają teraz jakiś trudny czas, ale na pewno jeszcze będzie dobrze. - pocieszała go biedronka. Chłopak podziękował, uśmiechnął się smutno i poszedł w swoją stronę. -Hej, zauważyliście, że żadne z nas nie użyło swojej mocy? Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu.- Kot popatrzył z nadzieją w stronę Bedronki. Volpino wstał jak porażony prądem. -Sprawa, musicie mi pomóc! - Jest już późno, mam jutro szkołę - powiedziała biedronka. -Ciekawe, czy chodzimy razem do szkoły...? - Zapytał z uśmiechem Czarny Kot, a dziewczyna znów przewróciła oczami. -To ważne! Musimy pomóc jednej dziewczynie. -W czym? - zapytał Kot -Pomóc znaleźć jej brata, którego nigdy nie widziała. Bohaterowie popatrzyli na lisa dziwnym wzrokiem. -Teraz? - Mamy jeszcze czas. -Ale nie na takie rzeczy! To może przecież zająć miesiące, może lata. -Kiedyś trzeba zacząć. - Superbohaterzy nie byli zadowoleni. -Proszę, zależy mi na niej.... - Czarny kot uśmiechnął się. -Spodobała ci się? -Poznacie ją, to zajmie chwilę, a potem możesz zaprosić Biedronkę na randkę.- odgryzł się Volpino. Biedronka chcąc uniknąć tego co może usłyszeć za chwilę, zasugerowała, aby Volpino zaprowadził ich na miejsce. Po pięciu minutach byli na miejscu. Stanęli na dachu, a chłopak zapukał w okno. Dziewczyna podeszła do okna. Volpino jakimś sposobem otworzył kłódkę i odblokował kratę. -No cześć - powiedział i podał Anielle rękę, pomagając jej wyjść na dach. Dziewczyna odgarnęła włosy. -Dzięki, cześć - przywitała się z bohaterami. Czarny Kot spojrzał na nią, a jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc i spojrzał na Biedronkę, która pytała właśnie Anielle, czy wie coś o swoim bracie. Kot położył Biedronce rękę na ramieniu. -Ja wiem coś o niej. Będę mógł jej bardzo pomóc, ale... będę musiał się ujawnić. - powiedział niepewnie. -Po co? Zresztą ja już chyba wiem, kto jest jej bratem.- wzięła kota za rękę i wskazała mu przez otwarte okno obraz pani Agreste. - Zobacz, myślę, że to może być córka Gabriela Agresta. - Chłopak popatrzył na Volpino szukając ratnku. Bohater zrozumiał wszystko w jednej chwili. -Ooooł - uśmiechnął się i pokiwał przecząco głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że chłopak musi sobie radzić sam. -Biedronka, ja wiem coś więcej, ale kiedy to powiem, to będziesz już wiedziała kim jestem. - dziewczyna jakby zaczęła się wycofywać. Czarny Kot popatrzył smutno w dół. -A może tak będzie wam łatwiej - zaproponował Volpino. -Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - zapytała Biedronka. -Zostań. - Usłyszała w odpowiedzi. Kot popatrzył na niego z wdzięcznością. -Może masz rację – powiedziała. Niepewnie, przypięła jojo z powrotem do pasa i stanęła koło Volpino - No to mów to ,,coś ważnego". - Czarny Kot zbliżył się do długowłosej. Stanął przed nią i przytulił ją. -Anielle - wyszeptał. Biedronka otwarła usta ze zdziwienia i zachwiała się. Volpino podtrzymał ją. - Zmieniłem wasze życie, co nie? Anielle przez chwilę była równie zdziwiona, ale uspokoiła się i na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Biedronka usiadła na murku, zbladła. Czarny Kot zwrócił się do Anielle. -Co się z tobą działo? -Ja... nie umiem ci tego wyjaśnić. - odpowiedziała zmieszana. -Po porwaniu została przekazana kobiecie, która opiekowała się nią przez czternaście lat. Teraz ojciec ją od niej odebrał i mieszka tu. - Streścił Volpino. Czarny kot wydawał się przerażony. -Co? Ojciec wiedział o tobie i... dlaczego mieszkasz tu, a nie ze mną? - An wzruszyła ramionami i wskazała ruchem głowy biedronkę, która nadal była w szoku. Chłopak podszedł do niej i podał jej rękę żeby wstała. -Możemy pogadać? -Chyba powinniśmy. - powiedziała po chwili niepewnie. Wstała i spojrzała w zielone oczy chłopaka. Tak naprawdę nie chciała nic mówić. -Nie przeszkadza ci to, kim jestem pod kostiumem? - Dziewczyna odetchnęła i uśmiechnęła się. -Cyba się przyzwyczaję... - powiedziała. - Ale ty nie jesteś taki jak on, znaczy jak ty... - chłopak zaśmiał się. Volpino zaczął się nad czymś zastanawiać. -Ty jesteś pewny siebie, Adrien jest raczej... - Nie mogła znaleźć słowa. - Jesteś jak dwie inne osoby. Nagle biedronka otworzyła szeroko oczy i znów wyglądała jak w szoku. -Pocałowałam Cię!- odparła przerażona. Czarny Kot też był zdziwiony. -Naprawdę? - Zapytał Kot. Volpino z trudem powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu. -Co się działo kiedy mnie nie było? -No wtedy w walentynki, kiedy zostałeś postrzelony tym promieniem i musiałam cię jakoś odczarować.- Biedronka nadal nie mogła się uspokoić. -Nie martw się, to nie musi niczego zmieniać. Zrobiłaś to, żeby mnie uratować. - W tym czasie lis zwrócił się do długowłosej. -To jest jak kino, brakuje tylko popcornu. - An popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. -W kinie ogląda się filmy, w dużej sali.- wyjaśnił spokojnie. Dziewczyna nadal wyglądała jakby nic nie rozumiała. -W filmach grają aktorzy, którzy próbują przedstawić jakąś historię. Zobacz, my patrzymy jak oni rozmawiają, jak w filmach. -Zabierzesz mnie do kina? -Nie sądzę, żeby wpuszczali lisy, ale dobrze, zapraszam cię do kina - An uśmiechnęła się. Dwójka bohaterów dalej rozmawiała, Kot wydawał się trochę rozczarowany. Volpino wtrącił się. -Pocałunek prawdziwej miłości? - zaśmiał się - To chyba musi wyjść z obu stron. - Kot popatrzył zdziwiony na Biedronkę. Zbliżył się do niej, popatrzył jej w oczy i pocałował ją. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. -Hej, czego uczysz siostrę? - zawołał Lis, a potem spojrzał na Anielle. - Chodź, muszę ci coś powiedzieć- powiedział do niej prawie szeptem. -Kocie, porywam ci siostrę, wrócimy za chwilę.- Chłopak poptrzył pytająco na lisa. -Nie martw się, nie pójdę się z nią całować. - Anielle zaśmiała się i oddaliła się. -Jeszcze nie teraz...- dodał z zawadiackim uśmiechem. -Chyba wiem kim jest biedronka. - zwrócił się do Anielle, kiedy już się oddalili. -Od początku przypominała mi jedną dziewczynę, chociaż dalej nie jestem pewny. Chodzi o to, że ona zna twojego brata w prawdziwym życiu i coś do niego czuje, a on czuje coś do biedronki. - Anielle uśmiechnęła się szeroko.- Jeżeli będzie taka okazja, musimy się starać im pomóc. -Dobrze. - po chwili namysłu dodała -Hej, ty znasz mojago brata i tą dziewczynę, co nie?- uśmiechnęła się rozkosznie. -Ooo... zaczynasz myśleć jak ja - odpowiedział uśmiechnięty lis. Dziewczyna popatrzyła mu w oczy i po chwili przytuliła go, wyszeptała tylko ciche ,,dziękuję". Wrócili do dwójki bohaterów. -Co teraz? Nie chcę, żebyś nadal tu mieszkała - powiedział Czarny Kot w stronę siostry. -Wiecie, możemy powiedzieć w mediach, że Gabriel Agrest odnalazł swoją córkę - zasugerował Volpino. -Nie, to nawet dobry pomysł, ale musimy spróbować delikatniej. Może z nim porozmawiam - powiedział chłopak w czarnym kostiumie. -Nie, a co powiesz jak zapyta skąd wiesz, że znalazł córkę. -Ja z nim porozmawiam.- Lis zdziwił się. -Jeszcze tego nie zrobiłaś? -Nie, nie miałam okazji, a poza tym cieszyłam się nowym otoczeniem -A co jeśli się nie zgodzi? - zawahał się Kot. -Nie martw się, uda jej się - powiedział pewnie Volpino. Miraculum Biedronki zaczęło pikać, po chwili to samo stało się z pierścieniem Czarnego Kota. -Musimy już kończyć. Anielle wskoczyła przez okno do swojego pokoju. Biedronka zamknęła kratę, bo żaden z panów się do tego nie kwapił. Czarny kot spojrzał na obraz swojej mamy i uśmiechnął się. 'Rozdział 5' Anielle wskoczyła przez okno do swojego pokoju. Usiadła na parapecie, musiała pomyśleć. Wyszła i zapukała do sąsiednich drzwi. -Candy czy mogłabyś przekazać mojemu ojcu, że chciałabym z nim rozmawiać kiedy wróci? - zapytała niepewnie trzymając się drzwi. -Możemy porozmawiać teraz.- odezwał się głos za nią. Gabriel trzymał w jednej ręce szkicownik z projektami, a w drugiej kubek kawy. -Chodź ze mną do gabinetu. -Anielle poszła powoli za mężczyzną. Weszli do pokoju, dorosły Agrest siadł na krześle za biurkiem. -Chciałabym mieszkać w twoim drugim domu. -Masz tu wszystko czego ci potrzeba. - odpowiedział sucho. -Dziękuję ci za to, ale nie to jest mi potrzebne. Chciałabym mieszkać z bratem, chodzić do szkoły i do kina. Gabriel milczał. -Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł. -Dlaczego? - zapytała, ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. -Jeżeli po prostu nie chcesz mnie stracić, to uwierz, możesz stracić coś więcej relacje ze mną i swoim synem. - odparła stanowczo i wstała z fotela zwracając się w stronę drzwi. -Nie skończyliśmy rozmawiać Anielle. Usiądź. - Dziewczyna wykonała polecenie.- Myślę, że lepiej będzie dla Ciebie jeśli tu zostaniesz. -Równie dobrze nadal mogłabym mieszkać u pani Mell, prawda? -Nie, chodzi mi o to...- dziewczyna przerwała wypowiedź. -Nic się nie zmieniło od tamtej pory, oprócz miejsca, a w tym miejscu mogę sprawić, że świat o mnie usłyszy. -Chcesz być popularna? -Nie zależy mi na tym. - Gabriel spojrzał na swój szkicownik. Nie wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. -Nie sądzisz, że mama by tego chciała? - Ojciec dziewczyny podniósł wzrok znad projektu. Spojrzał na córkę. Do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek. Jeden raz, drugi, nikt nie otwierał drzwi. Adrien wyszedł z pokoju. Plagg schował się za koszulę chłopaka. Zszedł po schodach, przekręcił zamek w drzwiach i otworzył je. Za nimi stała Anielle trzymająca w ręce torbę podróżną i jego ojciec. Chłopak zaskoczony popatrzył na nich z uśmiechem. - Adrien to jest Anielle, twoja siostra. -Chłopak przytulił, tym razem nie tylko ją. Ojciec bliźniaków był zaskoczony. -Dziękuję tato. - potem zwrócił się do siostry - Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś! -Pomóż Anielle się rozpakować w pokoju gościnnym. Będziesz tam mieszkała dopóki nie będziesz miała swojego pokoju. Adrien chwycił siostrę za rękę i pobiegł po schodach ciągnąc ją za sobą. Weszli do jego pokoju. Chłopak oparł się o drzwi i zza koszuli wyjął małą czarną istotkę. -Super... - powiedziała z zachwytem An. Kwami krzyknęło. -Co ty robisz!? Nikt nie powinien o mnie wiedzieć a ty nagle pokazujesz mnie pierwszej lepszej dziewczynie! -Plagg! To moja siostra! - Kwami odwróciło się w stronę dziewczyny i spojrzało na nią zdziwione -Przecież to jest wyb... wyborny ser na biurku! Zgłodniałem. - Anielle uśmiechnęła się. Adrien zaczął pokazywać dziewczynie swój pokój. -Naprawdę tak po prostu się zgodził? - zapytał zdziwiony. Dziewczyna pokiwała twierdząco głową. Stanęła przed wielkim oknem i spojrzała w dal. Plag uważnie przyjrzał się dziewczynie udając, że tej chwili najważniejszy jest dla niego ser. - Walczysz razem z Volpino? - Zapytała nadal nie odrywając wzroku od okna, tak jakby coś miało się tam zaraz pojawić. Adrien uśmiechnął się. -Tak, jest bardzo sprytny. Razem z nim pokonaliśmy super-złoczyńcę w niecałe pięć minut i to bez używania mocy! - An uśmiechnęła się, ale wyglądała jakby coś ją gnębiło. -Wszystko w porządku? -Zapytał. Dziewczyna usiadła koło niego na łóżku i po chwili bezwładnie na nie opadła. -Nie będę go widywała za często. - Adrienowi zrobiło się przykro ,ale równocześnie był zaskoczony z jaką łatwością jego siostra mówi o uczuciach. Zresztą tak jak Lis, kiedy powiedział, że mu na niej zależy. -O to się nie martw. On znajdzie sposób, żeby widywać cię jak najczęściej. -Te słowa widocznie pocieszyły dziewczynę i na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Kilka dni później An wysiadła z limuzyny razem z bratem. Wszyscy skierowali wzrok na długowłosą. -Wow... Marinette wszystko w porządku? - zapytała dziewczynę Alya. -Dlaczego coś miałoby być nie w porządku? - odparła z uśmiechem. -No wiesz... Adrien wychodzi z limuzyny z jakąś blondi... -Chcesz się dowiedzieć kim ona jest? Chodź zapytamy - zaproponowała pewnie i skierowała się w stronę rodzeństwa. Alya nieco zaniepokoiła się o swoją przyjaciółkę. -Cześć, jestem Marinette. Witaj w naszej szkole! - Długowłosa uśmiechnęła się. -Cześć, jestem Anielle -To moja siostra. Teraz będzie chodziła z nami do klasy. -To świetnie! Widzimy się na lekcjach. Brunetka oddaliła się, a za nią jej przyjaciółka, która po chwili złapała ją za rękę i zatrzymała. -Dziewczyno! Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że ani razu się nie zająknęłaś rozmawiając z Adrienem? - zapytała pełna podziwu. Weszły razem do szkoły, a za nimi rodzeństwo. Do Adriena podszedł Nino. Przywitał się z przyjacielem, po czym przedstawił się An. Dziewczyna poczuła na sobie wzrok kilku osób. Włącznie z Cloe, która już jakimś sposobem dowiedziała się, że Anielle jest siostrą modela. Podeszła do nich razem z Sabriną. -Cześć, jestem Cloe. Może oprowadziłabym cię po szkole? - Adrien i Nino popatrzyli na nią zdziwieni. Nigdy nie była taka miła dla nowych osób. Anielle uśmiechnęła się i już miała powiedzieć ,,dobrze" kiedy do Adriena podszedł chłopak. Przywitali się i po chwili zauważył na sobie zdziwione o czy Anielle. Zaniemówił. Patrzyli tak na siebie chwilę, dopóki Adrien nie przedstawił ich sobie. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a długowłosa powiedziała: -Wydaje mi się, że skądś Cię znam. - Marco szybko zareagował. -Nie, to raczej mało prawdopodobne- teraz chłopak zwrócił się do wszystkich -Mam dla was niespodziankę! - zaczęli dopytywać o co chodzi, na co dostali tylko krótką odpowiedź ,,dowiecie się niedługo. Cloe ucieszysz się". Cloe odwróciła się z wyższością i poszła sobie. W tej chwili do grupki podeszły Marinette i Alya. -Cześć Marco. -Cześć dziewczyny. - Marinette zaproponowała: -Słuchajcie, może pójdziemy dzisiaj do kina? - Jej słowa spotkały się z aprobatą. -Ja i Alya niestety nie pójdziemy z wami, idziemy dziś razem gdzieś. - Nino spojrzał z uśmiechem na swoją dziewczynę. -Pójdziemy we czwórkę. - zasugerował Marco. Anielle wyglądała na bardzo szczęśliwą. W tej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję. Wszyscy udali się w stronę klas, a Marco do gabinetu dyrektora. w klasie An usiadła sama w wolnej ławce. Zaczęła się fizyka. Nauczycielka powitała nową uczennicę. Po dziesięciu minutach do klasy wszedł Marco, co spotkało się z oburzeniem Cloe i uśmiechami na twarzy innych. -Dzień dobry. Moja siostra znalazła prawo, dzięki któremu nie mogłem być usunięty z tej klasy. - powiedział i podał nauczycielce kartkę. Ona spojrzała na nią uważnie. -Rzeczywiście. Twoja siostra jest prawnikiem? -Nie, ona... - Kobieta przerwała mu -Rozumiem, studiuje prawo. Dobrze usiądź koło Maniell. -Chyba Anielle, prawda? - dziewczyna ucieszyła się, że Marco pamięta jej imię. Wyjął z plecaka książki i usiadł obok niej. -Twoja siostra studiuje prawo? - zapytała szeptem. -O ile wiem, to siedmiolatki nie mogą chodzić na studia. - Anielle powstrzymała się od śmiechu. Przez resztę lekcji An rysowała w zeszycie jakiś kwiat. Kiedy nauczycielka to zauważyła podeszła do niej. -Widzę, że świetnie się tu bawisz. Może usiądziesz obok Nathaniela i będziecie sobie tam bazgrolić razem?- Nathaniel popatrzył z nadzieją na dziewczynę. - powtórz co ja przed chwilą powiedziałam. -Widzę, że świetnie się tu bawisz. Może usiądziesz obok Nathaniela i będziecie sobie tam bazgrolić razem? - powiedziała Anielle, co spotkało się ze śmiechem uczniów. -Bezczelność. Jak śmiesz mnie przedrzeźniać!? - An zaniepokoiła się. -Ona tylko wykonała pani polecenie. - powiedział Marco. -Chodziło mi o lekcję! -Droga w tym ruchu ten jest wprost proporcjonalna, do czasu trwania ruchu? - powiedziała niepewnie. -Dobrze, gdyby tylko Nathaniel miał taką podzielną uwagę jak ty... Mimo to proszę cię, żebyś zajęła się lekcją. Po niecałych dziesięciu minutach uczniowie usłyszeli tak uwielbiany przez siebie dźwięk jakim jest dzwonek na przerwę. Kiedy już prawie wszyscy uczniowie wyszli nauczycielka zawołała do siebie Marco i pokazała mu kartkę, którą wcześniej jej oddał. -Widzę, że nie miałeś zbyt dobrych ocen z fizyki w poprzedniej szkole... Niedługo będziemy pisać sprawdzian, więc przydałoby się, żeby ktoś ci pomógł. - Marco już chciał powiedzieć, że to przez to, że kompletnie nie rozumiał języka polskiego, ale nauczycielka nie dawała mu dojść do głosu. -Anielle! Ty miałaś bardzo dobre wyniki z testu wstępnego, może pouczyłabyś się dzisiaj z Marco?- chłopak nie zamierzał protestować. -Oczywiście. - odparła z uśmiechem. Wyszli razem z klasy. -Pouczymy się u mnie czy u ciebie? -zapytał Marco -U ciebie! A co z kinem? -Faktycznie... -Marinette i Adrien będą musieli pójść sami. -To świetnie! Chodźmy im to powiedzieć. -Czemu świetnie? - zapytała dziewczyna. -Myślę, że Marinette od początku chciała pójść tylko z nim, ale się wstydziła. - Anielle nasunęła się myśl, że to ona może być biedronką. Poszli w ich stronę, bo akurat stali razem i rozmawiali. Alya siedziała zdziwiona na ławce. - Hej, będziecie musieli iść do kina sami. Nauczycielka kazała mi się pouczyć z Anielle. - Marinette zawahała się. -Trudno, może to przełożymy. - zasugerowała. -Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Będziecie się świetnie razem bawić. - dodała Długowłosa. Adrien uśmiechnął się w stronę dziewczyny. -To widzimy się wieczorem. - powiedział, po czym skierował się w stronę Alya'y i usiadł koło niej na ławce. -Nie wiesz co się stało z Marinette? Jest jakaś inna. Znaczy w dobrym sensie, taka śmielsza... -Alya wzruszyła ramionami. -Ta dziewczyna zaskakuje mnie coraz bardziej. 'Rozdział 6' Anielle stanęła ze szczerym uśmiechem w drzwiach domu Marco. -Cześć- przywitała się. -Hej, wejdź. - dziewczyna weszła i od razu zobaczyła małego rudzielca. -Cześć, jestem Luna. - powiedziała mała, wychylając głowę zza kuchennego blatu. -Cześć, ja jestem Anielle. -Marco, nie mówiłeś, że ktoś przyjdzie... to twoja dziewczyna? a co z...- Marco popatrzył na nią jakby chciał jej wypalić dziurę w głowie. -Z kim?- zapytała ciekawa An. -Co z mamą, czy nie będzie zła... - zmyśliła szybko mała. - Co będziecie robić? -Będziemy się uczyć na fizykę. - odpowiedziała Anielle. - Przecież Marco jest świetny z fizyki - wyszczebiotała Luna. -Naprawdę? Przecież nauczycielka tak nie mówiła. -Tak, po prostu nie dała mi dojść do słowa. Tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy wymyśliła sobie, że Luna studiuje prawo. - Rudowłosa wybuchła śmiechem. -To o co jej chodziło? - zapytała Anielle. Luna uspokoiła się i spojrzała w głąb szklanki. Nastolatkowie usiedli przy stole wyjmując książki. -Opowiedzieć Ci historię? -Tak! Kocham historie!- ucieszyła się długowłosa. -Kiedyś moi rodzice się rozstali. Ja zamieszkałem z tatą. Potem on adoptował Lunę. -Mnie! Panią prawnik! - dodała dziewczynka. - I mieszkaliśmy razem we trójkę, dopóki nie zmarł. Moja mama przejęła prawa nade mną i ,,przygarnęła" Lunę. Od tamtej pory przeprowadzamy się mniej więcej co pół roku. Mama jest szefem jakiegoś stowarzyszenia ( od autorki: spokojnie to nie sekta xD) i musi podróżować po świecie. Jakoś sobie radziliśmy w większości miejsc, bo chodziliśmy do szkół w których uczyliśmy się po angielsku. Kiedy przeprowadziliśmy się do Polski mama wymyśliła, że zapisze nas do polskiej szkoły i że zamieszkamy tam na stałe. Tu masz geniusza, który na szczęście chodził wtedy tylko do przedszkola. Ale ja nie dałem sobie rady i nie zaliczyłem klasy.- An patrzyła na niego zaciekawiona. Wcale nie zraziła się do chłopaka. - Wow... twoja mama jest... -Nie, ona nie jest zła - Powiedział Marco, a Luna wstała zza blatu, spuściła głowę w dół i usiadła przy stole - Ona po prostu jest czasem... - Marco nie umiał znaleźć słowa - zbyt zajęta pracą, żeby coś zauważyć. - przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli. -Wcale nie chciałam powiedzieć, że jest zła. Chciałam powiedzieć, że jest jak mój tata. Więc chyba coś nas łączy... - dodała Anielle. Po chwili zapytała -Czyli jesteś ode mnie starszy o rok? -Tak - odpowiedział Marco. -To super! - odparła z uśmiechem, choć nikt nie rozumiał dlaczego to miałoby być ,,super". Zaczęli się uczyć, ale po chwili stwierdzili, że niepotrzebnie, bo oboje umieją bardzo dobrze materiał z książki. Luna włączyła telewizor, a oni rozmawiali. O wielu rzeczach, o Marinette i Adrienie, o przeszłości Anielle i przede wszystkim o głupotach. Świetnie się bawili, aż nagle Luna pogłośniła telewizor. -Luna ścisz to!- Krzyknął Marco. Podszedł do telewizora i zobaczył informację ,,Na ulicach Paryża nowy złoczyńca próbuje zawładnąć miastem. O dziwo nie pojawili się jeszcze nasi superbohaterowie". Nie wiedział co zrobić. - Już ta godzina? Muszę iść, mama prosiła mnie, żebym przyszedł. An, niewiem ile to zajmie. -Nie możesz zostać ze mną? - poprosiła Luna. -Mogę?- zapytała Anielle Marco. -Pewnie, bawcie się dobrze - powiedział i wyszedł. Już po chwili walczył ze złoczyńcą sam. Na pytania ludzi co się stało z biedronką i czarnym kotem odpowiadał sobie w myśli ,,niech ten film się już skończy". Po pół godzinie zjawili się bohaterowie. -Co tak długo? Byliście na randce? - zapytał prowokująco. Biedronka zmieszała się, ale Czarny Kot powiedział tylko: -Na randkę poszedłbym tylko z moją biedronsią. Teraz byłem tylko na spotkaniu z koleżanką. - Biedronka posmutniała. Dowiedziała się, że nie traktuje jej jako Marinette poważnie. Volpinovi zrobiło się troche przykro. Po chwili walczyli już z przeciwnikiem. Trwało to dość długo. Po oczyszczeniu akumy każdy skierował się w swoją stronę. Volpino przemienił się i już po chwili stał zmęczony na progu domu. Zapukał, a otwarła mu Anielle. Choć w pierwszej chwili nie był tego pewny... Jej twarz była pomalowana farbami, ale nadal uśmiechała się tak szczerze jak zawsze. Po chwili zobaczył Lunę, jej rude włosy były przykryte warstwą niebieskiej farby. Marco stał zamurowany. -Anielle uczyła mnie malować! - Marco uśmiechnął się. -Wyglądacie pięknie, ale obawiam się, że musicie to zmyć. Luna idź do łazienki i spróbuj umyć włosy. - Wyjął z szuflady mokre chusteczki i chciał podać je Anielle, ale ona zapytała bezradnie ,,pomożesz mi?". Chłopak uśmiechnął się i zaczął delikatnie zmywać farbę z twarzy dziewczyny. Ona przyglądała mu się uważnie swoimi szeroko otwartymi zielonymi oczami. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale choć kochała Volpino, to Marco nie był jej obojętny. -Możesz jeszcze trochę zostać? Może obejrzelibyśmy film? To nie to samo co kino, ale... - dziewczyna położyła mu ręce na ramionach i zaczęła skakać jak dziecko: -Film! film! -Marco zaśmiał się. Poszli do salonu, Anielle przeskoczyła przez oparcie kanapy i usiadła na niej, a Marco szukał w szufladzie jakiejś płyty. W tej chwili z łazienki wyszła Luna i podała Anielle grzebień, prosząc, żeby ta rozczesała jej włosy. Za namową rudowłosej Marco włączył ,,Krudów", animowany film. Anielle nie mogła zrozumieć jak powstał, ale po chwili przestała o to pytać i oglądała w ciszy, którą przerywał tylko śmiech. Luna położyła się na kolanach dziewczyny i zasnęła. Kiedy film się skończył było już dość późno i słońce zaczęło zachodzić. Nastolatkowie usłyszeli brzdęknięcie kluczy. Po chwili do domu weszła matka chłopaka. -Marco, co to za bałagan na stole? - krzyknęła z kuchni i weszła do pokoju. Kiedy zobaczyła Anielle stanęła w miejscu. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i po chwili na jej twarzy widać było tylko niepokój. -Przepraszam bardzo Marco! Co ona tutaj robi!? - Powiedziała niemiłym tonem. -To moja koleżanka, przyszła, żeby się ze mną pouczyć. - Anielle zaczęła głęboko oddychać. -Skąd ty się tu wzięłaś!? - zaczęła krzyczeć na dziewczynę. -Mamo uspokój się! Co cię napadło? - zdenerwował się Marco. -Powinnam już iść. -No mam nadzieję! Mój syn nie będzie się zadawał z chorą dziewczyną! -Marco, muszę już iść. - powiedziała, a w jej oczach stanęły łzy. -Hej, spokojnie. - Marco złapał ją za rękę.- Chodź odprowadzę Cię. -Powiesz mi co się stało? Dlaczego płaczesz? - Marco nie wierzył, że chodziło tylko o krzyk jego matki. Dziewczyna nie odpowiadała, tak jakby zamknęła się w sobie. -Ty ją znałaś? - zgadywał. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, i znów chciała się rozpłakać, ale Marco przytulił ją i uspokoiła się. -Kiedyś, kiedy byłam mała, pani Mell myślała, że rozmawiam z kimś wymyślonym, albo z duchem. Wezwała psychologa i... - dziewczyna zacięła się. -I to była moja matka? - W innym przypadku zdziwił się, że ktoś płacze na widok swojego psychologa, ale nie teraz. Jego matka potrafiła naprawdę zgnębić człowieka. Była powodem tego, że przez jakiś czas Luna płakała przez sen. Marco próbował pocieszyć dziewczynę, bezskutecznie. W końcu po prostu wyjął z kieszeni połowę tabliczki czekolady. -Co to? - zapytała. -Spróbuj.- podał jej kawałek. Oczy dziewczyny zaświeciły się. Dał jej jeszcze trochę, a po chwili widząc jej uśmiech oddał jej całą czekoladę. Na ulicy zaczął grać gitarzysta. Szli tak razem rozmawiając, a humor Anielle wrócił całkowicie. Marco odprowadził ją pod bramę. -Świetnie się z tobą bawiłem. -To był najlepszy dzień w moim życiu- uśmiechnęła się. -Będą jeszcze lepsze. No to... do jutra.- pożegnał się z dziewczyną. Stanął pod bramą i czekał, aż dziewczyna wejdzie do domu. - Czy mogę wiedzieć dlaczego nie było Cię tak długo? - zapytał lekko zdenerwowany ojciec dziewczyny. Ona zaczęła opowiadać z radością. -Najpierw uczyliśmy się, a potem rozmawialiśmy, ale kiedy Ma... -Przepraszam Cię na chwilę. Halo? - Mężczyzna odebrał telefon. Jego córka nieco się rozczarowała, ale poszła opowiadać o wszystkim Adrienowi. Potem usłyszała kilka słów o filmie, o Marinette i o tym, jak musiał po filmie szybko wyjść, bo okazało się, że ktoś został zarażony akumą. W tym czasie Marco dotarł do domu. -Zakazuję Ci się spotykać z tą dziewczyną. - usłyszał na powitanie. Marco nic nie odpowiadał. -Słyszysz co do ciebie mówię? - Marco spojrzał na nią i powiedział: -Jak wielu ludzi jeszcze tak skrzywdziłaś? - Matka popatrzyła na niego oburzona. -Nikogo nie skrzyw... - Marco nie dał jej skończyć. -O naprawdę? A Luna? A po za tym płacz chyba nie jest odpowiednią reakcją na widok byłego psychologa. -Przestań! Idź do swojego pokoju i zmyj te bazgroły! - Marco zastanowił się. Nie wiedział o co chodzi jego matce. Wszedł do pokoju i zobaczył coś co wprawiło go w osłupienie. Na ścianie zobaczył namalowaną dziewczynę stojącą jedną nogą tak jakby na biórku, a drugą wystawioną na przód, tak jakby chciała z niego skoczyć. Miała duże skrzydła, najwyraźniej była aniołem. Obraz na ścianie wyglądał bardzo realistycznie. Marco zaczął zastanawiać się, jak Anielle namalowała to w tak krótkim czasie. Miała wielki talent. Przypomniał sobie jak Luna powiedziała, że Anielle uczyła ją malować. Był pod wrażeniem. Rozdział 7 Blondynka przeciągnęła się przechodząc przez przedpokój. Zawsze można było ją spotkać już o wschodzie słońca. Weszła do kuchni, wyjęła mleko z lodówki i usiadła przy blacie na wysokim krześle. W tej chwili do kuchni wszedł jej ojciec. -Cześć tato. - Powiedziała wlewając mleko do szklanki. Gabriel był już ubrany w garnitur i widocznie miał gdzieś wyjść. Podał dziewczynie tablet. -Postanowiłem zapisać cię na zajęcia dodatkowe.- dziewczyna patrzyła zdziwiona na ekran. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała takiego urządzenia. - pomyślałem, że to ci się przyda. Twój czas będzie lepiej zorganizowany i - Tablet wydał dziwny dźwięk a dziewczyna niemal nie spadła z krzesła. - i wykorzystany. - Gabriel spojrzał na nią.- Podaj mi go. - blondynka podniosła go i oddalając go jak najdalej od siebie podała Gabrielowi. -Będziesz chodziła na chiński, lekcje gry na fortepianie, karate, szermierkę, zresztą to te same zajęcia, które ma Adrien, więc wszystko ci wytłumaczy. - dziewczyna popatrzyła już pewniej na tablet. -Nie -Co ma znaczyć nie? - zapytał oburzony. - Zamiast chińskiego chciałabym chodzić na hiszpański, zamiast grać na fortepianie chciałabym na gitarze, szermierkę zamieniłabym na judo i chciałabym chodzić na zajęcia artystyczne z malowania. - Gabriel popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. Jego syn nie umiałby powiedzieć mu czegoś takiego. W jednej chwili poznał zainteresowania swojej córki. -Dobrze, jeżeli tak, to porozmawiaj z Candys. Ona przepisze Cię na te zajęcia. -Candys będzie tu pracować? - ucieszyła się dziewczyna. Tak, przyjedzie tu o siódmej. Jeżeli chciałabyś, możesz też brać udział w sesjach fotograficznych. -Dobrze, pomyślę o tym. Dziewczyna poszła do swojego pokoju. Założyła szary podkoszulek i swoją jeansową kurtkę. Zamiast jeansów założyła kwiecistą spódnicę. Rozczesała włosy i przypięła broszkę. Za każdym razem, kiedy ją przypinała widziała dziwny błysk. W szkole Anielle i Adrian wysiedli z limuzyny. Chłopak poszedł do swojego przyjaciela, a dziewczyna przywitać się z Marco. Stał przy ścianie i patrzył na smutną Marinette siedzącą samą na ławce. Przywitali się , a An stanęła obok niego. - Mogłabyś z nią porozmawiać? - Myślę, że tak, ale nie wiesz o co jej chodzi? - W odpowiedzi Marco spojrzał na Adriena. -Myślę, że o twojego brata. - Długowłosa usiadła obok Marinette. -Cześć, wszystko w porządku? -Tak, w jak najlepszym - odpowiedziała nieszczerze. Blondynka spojrzała na nią i powiedziała tylko krótkie ,,nie". -Może i tak, ale nie mogę ci o tym powiedzieć... -Hej, pomogłaś mi razem z Volpino odnaleźć brata, chcę się odwdzięczyć. - Dziewczyna popatrzyła na nią zszokowana. -Co!? -Zgadłam? A raczej Volpino. Zgadł? Po chwili ciszy odpowiedziała: -Jest zdecydowanie za sprytny... Nikomu nie powiesz, prawda? -Daję słowo. - powiedziała uroczyście - więc, o co chodzi? - Marinette już zapomniała o swoich problemach. -Adrien kocha biedronkę, nie mnie-odpowiedziała smutno. - Tak bardzo chciałabym, żeby dowiedział się kim jestem. -Coś ci w tym przeszkadza? -Tak, Tikki, moja kwami. Mówi, że to jeszcze nie jest odpowiedni moment i że on sam się o tym dowie. - Anielle zamyśliła się. Nie mogła jej pomóc w żaden sposób, więc po prostu zaczęła ją pocieszać. -Wiesz jak bardzo wczoraj żałował, że musiał się przemienić od razu po filmie? Chciał jeszcze z tobą porozmawiać. Zależy mu na tobie. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko -Ale traktuje mnie tylko jak przyjaciółkę... - w tej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek i uczniowie poszli na do swoich klas. Reszta lekcji minęła dość szybko. Na ostatniej zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy. Nauczyciel cały czas powtarzał, że nic nie pamięta i że nie zna swoich uczniów. Potem okazało się, że to samo dzieje się z Juleką i Kimem. Kiedy lekcje się skończyły nastolatkowie wychodząc z klasy zobaczyli tłum zdezorientowanych ludzi; płaczących i pytających gdzie są. Każdy z nich miał gdzieś na ciele lub na ubraniu niebieską plamę. Po chwili wszyscy zobaczyli super-złoczyńcę, celującego promieniami w ludzi. Trójka nastolatków poszła się przemienić. Reszta próbowała gdzieś się ukryć. Bohaterowie walczyli i unikali promieni złoczyńcy. Nagle stało się coś, przez co wszyscy zwątpili w pomyślne zakończenie walki. Biedronka została postrzelona promieniem. Czarny Kot podbiegł do niej. -Biedronsiu! Nic Ci nie jest? -Co? Jaka biedronsiu? Kim ty jesteś? - Bohater załamał się. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na siebie i zauważyła czerwony kostium w czarne kropki. Złoczyńca podleciał do niej. - Jesteś biedronka. Pomagasz mi odebrać miraculum Czarnego Kota i Lisa! - złoczyńca podał jej dłoń, którą ona chwyciła. - Biedronka, nie słuchaj go! - krzyknął Volpino, ale było już za późno rzuciła jojo w jego stronę, ale na szczęście zrobił unik. Anielle pobiegła do łazienki. Rzuciła torbę o ścianę. Czuła się bezsilna. -Nuru, gdzie jesteś? Chcę im pomóc! - szepnęła przez łzy-Chcę powiedzieć ,,przemiana" i znów stać się... - Nie dokończyła. Na jej ciele zaczął się pojawiać kostium, a włosy spięły się w warkocz. Wstała i spojrzała w lustro: jej oczy stały się niebieskie, tak samo jak kilka pasm włosów. Kompletnie nie rozumiała jak to się stało, ale była teraz superbohaterką. Wybiegła z łazienki. Na zewnątrz panował jeszcze większy chaos. Biedronka walczyła z Czarnym Kotem, a złoczyńca przycisnął Volpino do ściany i najwidoczniej próbował odebrać mu naszyjnik. Był od niego starszy i silniejszy i bohater nie miał z nim szans. Anielle podbiegła do nich tak, że znajdowała się w odległości około metra. -Stój! - krzyknęła. Złoczyńca odwrócił głowę. -Przecież stoję.-powiedział z ironią. -Mam dla ciebie propozycje. -Niby jaką? - Dziewczyna przyciągnęła jego rękę czymś co wyglądało jak wstążka do tańca dla baletnic. Złapała jego dłoń. Z twarzy chłopaka zniknęła złość. -Spełnię twoje marzenie, a ty nie będziesz musiał krzywdzić ludzi. Powiedz mi co się stało. -Ja nie wiem... nic nie pamiętam, a nikt nie chce mi nic powiedzieć. Wiem tylko, że miałem wypadek.- Volpino przyglądał się zdziwiony rozmowie bohaterki ze złoczyńcą. -Sprawię, że przypomnisz sobie trzy najważniejsze momenty w twoim życiu i wypadek. Zgadzasz się? - Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i podał dziewczynie kartkę, w której znajdowała się akuma. Bohaterka trzymając ją w rękach oczyściła ją, a on upadł na ziemię. Podniosła rękę do góry, a z niej wyleciał biały motyl. -Już wiem... w wypadku zginęła moja żona i córeczka... - Na jego twarzy pojawiły się łzy. Dziewczyna usiadła obok niego. -Tak mi przykro... Ludzie chcieli cię chronić przed tą informacją. - Volpino podbiegł do niego. -Musisz ich uratować. Powiedz coś biedronce, zanim mu coś zrobi . - Młody mężczyzna krzyknął. -Biedronko stój! Okłamałem cię! Nie zabieraj mu pierścienia! Bohaterka była zdezorientowana. -To twój partner! - Krzyknął Volpino. Popatrzyła zdziwiona na kota. -W sensie, że chłopak? -Może kiedyś... - uśmiechnął się wstając kiedy dziewczyna przestała już przyciskać go do ziemi. -Nie znam Cię. -Znasz. Walczymy razem przeciwko władcy ciem. Niedawno dowiedziałaś się kim jestem Biedronsiu. -Nie jestem biedronką. -To kim? - zapytał Kot, choć nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. -Jestem Marinette. - Czarny Kot otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Volpino krzyknął w stronę biedronki. -Powiedz niezwykła biedronka! -Niezwykła Biedronka? - wszystko zaczęło wracać do normy. Zniszczenia zniknęły, a ludzie przypomnieli sobie wszystko , z wyjątkiem tego co się działo przed chwilą. -Czarny Kocie! Co z akumą? - Chłopak przytulił ją. -Marinette... -Co!? Co!? Czy ja ci coś powiedziałam? Zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, a w tym czasie Volpino podszedł do nowej bohaterki. Stanął bardzo blisko niej, schylił głowę, bo był od niej wyższy, a ona podniosła swoją do góry -Nieźle młoda. To co, teraz pracujemy we czwórkę? - Niebieskooka popatrzyła na niego. Nogi ugięły jej się w kolanach, zachwiała się. -Raczej. - odpowiedziała już pewniej. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale nie chciała, żeby Volpino wiedział kim jest. -W każdym razie dzięki. Nie poradzilibyśmy sobie bez ciebie... jak się nazywasz? -Mariposa - stawała się coraz bardziej pewna siebie. -Volpino -A kto cię nie zna?- uśmiechnęła się - muszę lecieć - Przełożyła gruby warkocz na przód i skoczyła na sam dach szkoły. Kiedy była już po za zasięgiem wzroku bohaterów przemieniła się. Stanęła jako Anielle i poczuła się słabo. Zaczęło jej się kręcić w głowie. Volpino chciał z kimś porozmawiać o nowej superbohaterce, ale dwójka bohaterów zajmowała się sobą. Volpino zastanowił się gdzie może się przemienić. Ludzie zaczęli już chodzić po korytarzu szkoły. Chciał wyskoczyć przez dach, ale nagle zobaczył Anielle. Stała w drzwiach i nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze. Podszedł do niej. -Cześć księżniczko, wszystko dobrze? - Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Przewróciła się i chyba miała zemdleć. Volpino złapał ją, wystraszył się. Pomógł jej dojść do ławki. -Co ci jest? - obraz rozmazał jej się przed oczami. W tej chwili podbiegł Adrien, już bez kostiumu. -Anielle? Rozdział 8 Dziewczyna patrzyła wystraszona wokół. Do trójki dołączyła Marinette. Trzymała w ręce ciastko, które było pewnie jednym z tych dla jej kwami. Dziewczyna na widok pożywienia wyciągnęła ręce. Mari podała jej je. Zaczęła spokojnie je jeść. Jej stan w momencie się poprawił. Volpino popatrzył z wyrzutem na Adriena. -Idioto, Nie dałeś jej śniadania? - tak jakby jego obowiązkiem było to zrobić. Dla niego było to normalne, bo codziennie robił śniadanie Lunie. -Zjadła je. -To czemu prawie zemdlała z głodu!? - Anielle przytuliła go, a chłopak uspokoił się. -Tak bardzo chciałam cię zobaczyć...- Lis położył głowę na jej ramieniu. Chwilę potem jego miraculum zaczęło pikać. Puścił ją i wybiegł ze szkoły. Wszedł do niej szybkim krokiem jako Marco. Rozejrzał się wokół. Wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić ze szkoły. Spojrzał w stronę trójki, Anielle wyglądała już normalnie. ,, A co jeśli to była tylko gra?" pomyślał. Podszedł do grupki. -Gdzie byłeś? - zapytał Adrien -Ja... nie pamiętam. - zaryzykował Marco. -Pewnie zostałeś postrzelony promieniem. - zasugerował. Chłopak był trochę zły. Myślał, że An udawała, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Volpino. -Ktoś z was też został postrzelony? -Marinette - odpowiedział Adrien i spojrzał jej w oczy. Przytulił ją i powiedział : ,,Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest". Chłopak usiadł koło blondwłosej. - A tobie nic się nie stało? - zapytał. -Oprócz tego, że przed chwilą było mi słabo to nie, ukryłam się i widziałam nową bohaterkę. - An opowiedziała mu o Mariposie. On i ona znali Bohaterkę najlepiej; ona nią była, a on jako jedyny z nią rozmawiał. Oboje mieli swoje tajemnice i oboje nie lubili kłamać, ale nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć o prawdziwych tożsamościach superbohaterów. Potem wszyscy poszli do swoich domów. Anielle nagle zachciało się spać tak bardzo, że zasnęła w pokoju Adriena. W sumie to nie wiedziała czy zasnęła... Wszystko zaczęło się dla niej mieszać w jedną całość, sen i rzeczywistość były jednym. Wyszła przez drzwi i zamiast znaleźć się na korytarzu, stanęła na progu dziwnie małego pomieszczenia, urządzonego w chińskim stylu. Na środku pokoju siedział staruszek, medytował. Anielle usiadła na przeciw niego. -Witaj Mariposo - powiedział w jej stronę. Zdziwiła się. -Skąd wiesz kim jestem? I kim ty jesteś? -Jestem mistrz Fu. Strażnik miraculum. Ja też jedno posiadam, dzięki niemu umiem skontaktować się z kimś przez sen, lub rozmawiać z nim za pomocą telepatii. Jestem tu, aby ci wytłumaczyć kilka rzeczy. Pytaj mnie o co chcesz - powiedział bardzo spokojnym głosem. -Na przykład? - Wiesz kim jest wybrany? - dziewczyna pokiwała przecząco głową. - Wybrani, to ludzie, którzy od narodzenia powinni być właścicielami miraculum. Posiadają specjalne talenty i dary. Dzięki nim mogą coś przekazać już bez kostiumu bohatera. Ty jesteś jedną z nich. Twoim talentem jest malowanie, choć możesz mieć jeszcze jakiś ukryty talent. -Co ja mam przekazać, malowaniem? -Zobaczysz. Pozornie zwyczajne rzeczy mogą mieć wielką moc. -A jak to się stało, że przemieniłam się w Mariposę bez kwami? Wszyscy wybrani tak mogą? -Nie, ale już kilku wybranych przed tobą też tak umiało. Możliwe, że masz w sobie cząstkę kwami. Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić, ale część ciebie jest magiczna. -A dlaczego było mi tak słabo po walce? -Nie zauważyłaś podobieństwa? Kwami też są głodne po przemianie. Po niej masz tylko pięć minut na znalezienie czegoś do jedzenia, później zemdlejesz. To nic groźnego, ale musisz uważać. -Co jeśli zemdleję i nikt mi nie pomoże? - zapytała wystraszona. -Właśnie dlatego musisz uważać. - dziewczyna zaniepokoiła się. -Chcesz jeszcze o coś zapytać?-Zastanowiła się chwilę. -Wiesz coś o Volpino? -Tak. - jej twarz rozpromieniła się - Ale nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć. Uśmiech zgasł. -Musimy już kończyć. Nikomu nie mów o tym śnie, chyba, że będziesz miała bardzo ważny powód. - Nagle zobaczyła rażące światło, przymrużyła oczy, a kiedy je otwarła zobaczyła, że znów jest w pokoju swojego brata. Lekko zaspana zaczęła go szukać. Weszła przy okazji do gabinetu ojca. -Cześć tato, widziałeś Adriena? -Wyszedł z koleżanką. - Anielle uśmiechnęła się. - Powinien już wrócić, spóźni się na szermierkę. -Daj mu jeszcze trochę czasu - Gabriel zignorował słowa córki. Wyszła z pokoju. Szwędała się po domu szukając jakiegoś zajęcia. Candys siedziała przed telewizorem oglądając wiadomości. Blondynka usiadła koło niej, ale po chwili zasnęła z nudów. Do domu wszedł śmiejący się Adrien, razem z Marinette, którą trzymał za rękę. Hiszpanka spojrzała z uśmiechem w ich stronę. Anielle nadal spała oparta o ramię opiekunki. -Hola Candys! To jest Marinette. Moja dziewczyna. - powiedział dumnie. -Mucho gusto Marinette! Usiądziecie z nami? - Nie, my tylko... - spojrzał na telewizor. Pojawiło się w nim zdjęcie z dzisiejszej walki. -Tak, chętnie. - powiedziała Marinette. -Naszym bohaterom zielono w głowie! - Powiedziała przyjaznym tonem różowowłosa prezenterka. Na ekranie pokazało się zdjęcie, na którym Czarny Kot przytulił Biedronkę - Czy nasi superbohaterowie są już oficjalnie razem? To pewnie coś na co czekają wszyscy Paryżanie, ale mamy też drugą wiadomość. Nowa bohaterka dołączyła do obrońców Paryża. Pomogła dziś w walce. Ale kim jest? Jedno wiemy na pewno! Coś łączy ją z naszym Volpino! - Na ekranie wyświetlono zdjęcie zrobione kiedy Lis zbliżył się bardzo blisko Mariposy. Rzeczywiście wyglądali jak ktoś więcej niż tylko współpracownicy. -Domyślacie się państwo co się stało po tej scenie? Niestety nie możemy udostępnić tu więcej zdjęć, aby nie naruszać prywatności naszych zakochanych. - Marinette i Adrien byli wstrząśnięci. Chłopak spojrzał smutno na siostrę, która niczego nieświadoma słodko spała. -Jaki podrywacz, pierwszy raz spotkał dziewczynę i już się z nią całuje. A jest chyba tylko trochę starszy od was. - Powiedziała Candys, a Adrien zwrócił się do Marinette: -Przejdziemy się gdzieś? -Tak - wstali z kanapy jak porażeni. Wyszli z domu. -Nie mogę uwierzyć... - złościł się Adrien - Symbol lisa idealnie do niego pasuje! -Myślisz że ja mogę? Nie znałam go od tej strony. Ale co jeśli nic się potem nie wydarzyło? -Tak? Mari, na pewno chcesz go bronić? Obydwoje widzieliśmy zdjęcie w telewizji! Dobrze, że An spała. -Ale to nie musiało się skończyć tak jak mówiła ta prezenterka. -Ale jeżeli tak? Skrzywdził moją siostrę! Jak mógł tak okłamywać ją i nas? Po co on to robił? -Spokojnie, Spotkamy go jutro na uroczystości koło pomnika, wszystko nam wyjaśni. -A może nie będziemy musieli czekać do jutra? Patrz - Marinette wskazała na Volpino na dachu budynku, ale zaraz koło niego pojawił się... drugi Volpino. Wyglądało to jak walka bliźniaków. Zeskoczyli z dachu. Jeden z nich obezwładnił drugiego i powalił na ziemię i nagle przemienił się... w Mariposę. Na miejscu zjawili się reporterka i kamerzysta. -Oddawaj naszyjnik! - Lis sprytnie odwrócił chwyt, tak że to on teraz był nad przemieniającym się złoczyńcą. Mari i Adrien poszli się przemienić. -Gdzie masz akumę? - krzyknął zdyszany. Korzystając z tego, że reporterka była bardzo blisko złoczyńca jeszcze jako Mariposa zapytała: -Najpierw znów mnie pocałuj. - Volpino był zdezorientowany. -Co? Nigdy nie pocałowałem Mariposy. Ani ciebie! Kimkolwiek tam jesteś pod maską! niebezpiecznie zbliżyła twarz do jego. Chłopak puścił ją jedną ręką, żeby oddalić od siebie twarz. Wykorzystała to i chwytając za nią sprytnie wykręciła ją kładąc Volpino na klatce piersiowej. Stanęła mu nogami na dłoniach i jedną ręką przyciskając go do ziemi próbowała rozpiąć zapięcie naszyjnika. W tej chwili popchnęła ją w bok prawdziwa właścicielka mirakulum motyla. -Użyj tej swojej przemiany! - krzyknął Volpino w jej stronę. - Nie jest gotowa. Teraz nie zadziała! - W tej chwili podbiegli do nich biedronka i czarny kot. -Potrzebuję jeszcze dwóch minut! - Krzyknęła Mariposa. Złoczyńca stał się teraz Czarnym Kotem. Wszyscy walczyli wspólnie i próbowali się dowiedzieć gdzie jest akuma. Po dwóch minutach. -Bohaterka krzyknęła ,,gotowa" i podbiegła do złoczyńcy. Chwyciła za rękę, tym razem sobowtórkę biedronki. -Spokojnie. Powiesz mi o co cho...- Dziewczyna upadła na kolana. Bohaterowie podbiegli bliżej, żeby sprawdzić o co chodzi. Na masce Mariposy pojawiła się druga maska, ta którą władca ciem kontaktował się ze swoimi super-złoczyńcami. - Nie przeszkadzaj mi! - usłyszała głos. '-Niby dlaczego?' -''Bo skrzywdzę ciebie i innych bohaterów!'' '-Gdybyś mógł już byś to zrobił.' -''Uwierz mi, mogę. '' '-Kim jesteś? ' -''Już mnie poznałaś. To tylko kwestia... czasu, czy mnie pamiętasz.'' '-Zostaw mnie!' ''-Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Przyłącz się do mnie, a ja pozwolę zachować życie tym bohaterom.'' '-Nie muszę tego robić. To idiotyczna propozycja! mogę ich chronić sama. ' ''-Przyjdzie taki czas, że nie dasz sobie z tym rady. '' Maska zniknęła z twarzy dziewczyny. Rozejrzała się wokół, szukając wzrokiem wroga. Chwyciła za rękę fałszywą biedronkę. -Powiedz mi co się stało - Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się spokój. -Ja też chcę być superbohaterką. Władca Ciem powiedział, że kiedy odbiorę mirakulum biedronki i kota, mirakulum lisa będę mogła zatrzymać. -Dam ci moc jednej przemiany w prawdziwą superbohaterkę. Pomożesz nam i przemienisz się, kiedy będziemy walczyli. -Dobrze. - Podała jej swoją bransoletkę, w której była akuma. Mariposa oczyściła ją, i przemieniła bransoletkę. Sobowtórka biedronki stała się normalną dziewczyną. - żeby się przemienić, musisz powiedzieć... nie mogę tego powiedzieć, bo sama się przemienię. - Mariposa zastanowiła się. - Wiem! powiedz przemlekomiana, tylko bez mleko - uśmiechnęła się i podała jej bransoletkę. -Dzięki. A tak wogóle to powodzenia z Volpino. -Co? - zapytali równocześnie bohaterowie do których były skierowane życzenia. -Właśnie Volpino, powodzenia - powiedział sarkastycznie Kot. -O co tu chodzi? - Zapytał zdezorientowany Lis. -Myślisz, że możesz tak krzywdzić Anielle? -Ja ją jakoś skrzywdziłem? -Tak, ona cię chyba kocha, a ty zachowujesz się... jak - nie mógł znaleźć słowa. -Ona mnie kocha? - zapytał z uśmiechem Volpino. - Ale co ja zrobiłem? -Całowałeś się z Mariposą! -Co?! - zapytali oboje równie zdziwieni bohaterowie. - Nic takiego się nie stało! - krzyknęła Mariposa. -Cały Paryż myśli, że tak. Dziewczna, która była wcześniej złoczyńcą pokazała im w telefonie nagranie z wiadomości. Volpino wściekł się. -Niestety nie możemy udostępnić tu więcej zdjęć, aby nie naruszać prywatności naszych zakochanych. - powtórzył głosem reporterki i przeklął - Więcej zdjęć nie mają bo nic takiego się nie zdarzyło! - jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wściekły. -Ale to wygłądało jak... - powiedziała dziewczyna z telefonem. -Wiem jak to wyglądało! -To dlaczego tak się do niej zbliżyłeś? - zapytał Czarny Kot. -Szczerze? - zwrócił się w stronę Mariposy - Przypominałaś mi... kogoś. Chciałem Ci się lepiej przyjrzeć. -I? -Według pewnej księgi kolor oczu nie zmienia się u innych bohaterów niż Czarnego Kota. - dziewczyna była pod wrażeniem. - I wogule jesteś niższa i masz inny chatakter, więc... na pewno nie jesteś tą osobą. -Czyli wszystko wyjaśnione? - zapytała biedronka. -Nie do końca. Jak to możliwe, że władca ciem się z tobą skontaktował?- zapytał Kot. -Nie wiem - W tej chwili jej mirakulum zapikało już trzeci raz. - Mam dwie minuty, jeszcze jakieś pytania? -Tak, co z twoimi włosami? - Volpino wskazał na warkocz dziewczyny. Jego koniec był zupełnie czarny. Dziewczyna wystraszyła się. -Masz tak już od początku walki, nie zauważyłaś tego? - zapytał. -Nie... -Czyli wszystko jasne, Lis nie całował się z Butterfly tak?- Kot uspokoił się. -Butterfly? - zapytała dziewczyna -Druga nazwa. Czyli? -Czyli nie. Nie zdradziłbym jej. -Mimo, że nie jesteście razem? - zapytała Mariposa. -A ty skąd to wiesz? - zapytał podejrzliwie Lis. -...zgaduję. -Tak. - Mirakulum Motyla zapikało po raz czwarty. -No to lecę. - Rozpędziła się na kilka metrów i przeskoczyła przez budynek. To była jedna z umiejętności jej kostiumu. Przemieniła się. Znów poczuła to nieprzyjemne uczucie. Znajdowała się za jakimś budynkiem, oparła się o jego ścianę i wyjęła jabłko z kieszeni kurtki. Poczuła się nieco lepiej. Spojrzała na swoje włosy, na szczęście nie były już czarne. Wstała podpierając się ściany. Pomyślała o Volpino. Marinette miała rację, on jest zdecydowanie za sprytny... uratowały ją tylko oczy i błąd w jakiejś księdze. Rozdział 9 Uroczystość przed pomnikiem. -I co? Lekki stres? - Biedronka usiadła obok Volpino na ławce w parku. Lis rozglądał się nerwowo wokół. -Czekasz na Anielle? - Zapytała. Chłopak przytaknął, choć nie było to prawdą. Śledził wzrokiem małą rudowłosą. Bardzo chciała przyjść na uroczystość. Teraz bawiła się z jakimiś dziećmi. Trochę się bał, bo mimo tego, że na ogół była miła, to czasami potrafiła być złośliwa. Kiedyś w przedszkolu pobiła się z kolegą, bo zabrał jej zabawkę. Kolega odszedł z płaczem i guzem po uderzeniu od klocka. - Po co wogóle to zorganizowali? - zapytał lekko zdenerwowany. -Żeby cię powitać. Chodźmy, chyba już wszyscy są. -Podeszli bliżej pomnika. Stał tam burmistrz trzymający w ręce mikrofon. -Zebraliśmy się tu wszyscy, aby powitać naszego nowego bohatera: Volpino!- Tłum zaczął bić brawa. Burmistrz wygłosił długą, niezbyt ciekawą przemowę. Potem zachęcił reporterów do przeprowadzenia wywiadu. Biedronka już wcześniej poprosiła Lisa, aby pierwsza z nim mogła przeprowadzić wywiad Alya. Wybrał ją z tłumu i odpowiedział na kilka pytań. Była bardzo szczęśliwa, a Volpino cieszył się, że ma taką wierną fankę. Potem podeszli do niego inni dziennikarze. Zaczęli pytać: -Dlaczego nie ma z tobą Mariposy? -Jak długo jesteście razem? -Czy jesteście już oficjalnie parą? Volpino został wytrącony z równowagi. Wkurzył się. -Nie jesteśmy razem! -Kiedy zamierzasz ją zapytać, by była twoją dziewczyną? -NIE JESTEŚMY RAZEM! Nasz ,,związek" został wymyślony przez dziennikarzy. -A co z pocałunkiem? -Co z tym, co się stało na ostatniej misji? -Czym? - dziennikarka pokazała mu zdjęcie na tablecie. Była na nim fałszywa Butterfly próbująca pocałować Volpino, kiedy ten przycisnął ją do ziemi. Widocznie reporterzy uznali swoje wymysły za ciekawsze od tego co sami nakręcili. Nie zrobili relacji z walki, ale zamiast tego wykorzystali zdjęcie. Volpino był już wściekły. Rozpędził się i skoczył daleko po prostu uciekając przed reporterami. Jako lis, umiał bardzo szybko biegać i daleko skakać. Skakał z dachu na dach, w stronę swojego domu. Skoczył na kolejny dach, ale lądując potknął się i poturlał w bok. Obejrzał się za siebie. O murek otaczający płaski dach była oparta Mariposa. Trzymała na palcu motyla, który odleciał po upadku bohatera. -To wszystko przez ciebie! Dalej myślą, że jesteśmy razem. -Nie mam na to wpływu. - odburknęła Butterfly obojętnie, wznosząc rękę w górę i czekając, aż usiądzie na niej motyl. Volpino podniósł się z ziemi- uroczystość się nie udała? -Zaczęli pytać o NAS. -I? Dlaczego tak cię to wkurzyło? -Bo wymyślają sobie bzdury i nie zależy im nawet, żeby dowiedzieć się jak jest naprawdę. - dziewczyna siedziała w milczeniu patrząc na białego motyla. -I dlaczego to niby miałaby być moja wina? - Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Volpino stał wkurzony patrząc w dół, z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Dziewczyna wstała i złapała go za rękę. -Spokojnie. Powiedz mi o co naprawdę chodzi. - Chłopak uspokoił się. -O Anielle. Nie chcę, żeby wierzyła w to co oni tam mówią. -Nie wierzy. -Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - zapytał smutno. -Czarny Kot powiedział, że Cię kocha. Wystarczy, że powiesz jej prawdę, a uwierzy. - Puściła jego ręce i usiadła z powrotem opierając się o murek. -Użyłaś na mnie tej swojej mocy?- zapytał po chwili. -Tak myślisz? - w odpowiedzi przytaknął - Nie, uspokoiłeś się, tylko dlatego, że tak myślałeś. Mogę rozmawiać tak tylko z ludźmi opętanymi przez akumę. Chłopak usiadł koło niej. -Kochasz kogoś? - zapytał. Dziewczyna była zaskoczona pytaniem, ale po chwili odpowiedziała patrząc Volpino w oczy. - Tak. Choć nie jest łatwo kogoś kochać będąc superbohaterem, prawda? -Trzeba kłamać, oszukiwać. Nie chcę tak. -Bez tego inni dowiedzieliby się kim jesteśmy. -Powiedz ze mną prawdę dziennikarzom! Że nie jesteśmy razem i każde z nas kocha kogoś innego. - opowiadał jej patrząc w dal, na zachód słońca. -Nie mogę. -Dlaczego? - zapytał zdziwiony. -Bo gdybym tak zrobiła... okłamałabym ich - popatrzył na nią, już miał powiedzieć, że przecież nie są razem, ale zrozumiał, że kłamstwem byłaby dla niej druga część zdania. Milczał. Nie wiedział jak ma zareagować. Mariposa przerwała ciszę pytaniem. -Volpino? -Tak? - zapytał niepewnie. -Boję się. Moje włosy z każdą misją ciemnieją... - pokazała mu warkocz. Był już prawie w połowie czarny jak smoła. -To chyba nic groźnego... pytałś o to kwami? -nie... Zaczęli rozmawiać, na początku były to tylko po dwa słowa, przerywające ciszę, potem zaczęli rozmawiać zdaniami, na końcu były to już prawie tylko wybuchy śmiechu. Volpino czuł się jak wtedy, kiedy rozmawiał z Anielle, a Mariposa jakby rozmawiała z Marco. Słońce zaszło i gdyby nie światło księżyca zrobiłoby się kompletnie ciemno. -Muszę już iść... - Mariposa wstała, postawiła pierwszy krok do przodu, ale potem coś ją powstrzymało. Volpino złapał ją za rękę. Nic nie mówił. Tylko spojrzał jej w oczy. Zbliżył się do niej. Butterfly podniosła głowę do góry. Wyglądało to pewnie tak jak na zdjęciu z telewizji. Volpino zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej i... i dziewczyna odwróciła się. Jej twarz posmutniała. Rozpędziła się i skoczyła przez kilka budynków. Oddalała się coraz bardziej. Była dalej i dalej, aż w końcu zniknęła mu z oczu. Stał jeszcze chwilę patrząc w jej stronę. Co się stało? Czemu uciekła? Czemu on chciał to zrobić? Przecież kochał Anielle. W jego głowie toczyła się bitwa myśli. Wrócił do domu. Wskoczył przez okno i przemienił się. Rzucił się na łóżko. -Pakki co ja zrobiłem? - Kwami usiadło obok niego na poduszce, milczało. -Co mi odbiło? Przez tą jedną durną chwilę myślałem, że są jedną osobą. -Myślałeś? -Nie uciekłaby gdyby tak było, a poza tym pewnie to sobie wymyśliłem, żeby się usprawiedliwić... -Przed czym? - chłopak chwilę milczał zawstydzony patrząc w poduszkę. -Bo Butterfly... bo ona... ona chyba mi się podoba... Już żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Butterfly wskoczyła przez okno. Płakała. Volpino chciał pocałować Mariposę, to było nie fair wobec Anielle. Co z tego, że były jedną osobą, przecież on o tym nie wiedział. Myślała, że źle go oceniła. Spojrzała przez łzy na włosy, czarny kolor piął się w górę. Były ciemne już w połowie. Szepnęła przez łzy ,,Jeszcze czego!?"Zaczęła płakać jeszcze bardziej. Nagle poczuła wściekłość. Uderzyła pięścią w ścianę. Poczuła ból, ocknęła się. Nie chciała tego zrobić. Przemieniła się i upadła na ziemię. Wzięła do ręki ciastko, ręce zaczęły jej się trząść i upuściła je. Wzięła następne, z którym stało się tak samo. Na ziemi leżały połamane ciastka (cmentarz ciastek- proszę o minutę ciszy dla poległych). Otarła łzy, spróbowała jeszcze raz, udało się. Poczuła się lepiej, zjadła jeszcze kilka i położyła się. Rozdział 10 W kolejnych dniach w Paryżu było dość spokojnie, ale równocześnie dziwnie... Zaczęło się od tego, że przez cały tydzień od uroczystości w parku, żaden złoczyńca nie zawładnął miastem. Potem pojawiło się ich dwóch, ale w różnych częściach Paryża równocześnie. Czwórka bohaterów musiała się rozdzielić. Biedronka i Czarny Kot pracowali starym duecie, a Butterfly i Volpino razem. Posiadaczce miraculum motyla nie było to na rękę. Zaszła w niej jakaś zmiana, odkąd superbohater chciał ją pocałować. ,,Z pamiętnika Anielle - Od tygodnia w Paryżu nie było akumy, ale dzisiaj pojawiły się dwie naraz. Musieliśmy się rozdzielić. Ja muszę pracować z Volpino. Cały czas prosił mnie, żebym z nim porozmawiała. Chciałam, żeby mi wszystko wyjaśnił, ale coś zmuszało mnie, do tego żebym odeszła po walce." ,,Z pamiętnika Marco - I znowu uciekła. Dlaczego ona jest o to taka zła? Najgorsze jest to, że im bardziej się ode mnie odwraca tym bardziej mi się podoba. Jest taka... tajemnicza. A co z Anielle? Co się ze mną dzieje? Nie da się kochać naraz dwóch osób, w dodatku zupełnie innych!" ,,Z pamiętnika Anielle - Jest źle. Nie pamiętam z kim walczyłam. Od pół godziny jestem głodna po przemianie, mimo, że zjadłam dwa razy więcej niż zawsze. Powinnam chyba zemdleć, prawda? Pójdę zobaczyć w wiadomościach co się stało podczas walki" Następna walka Volpino i Mariposa walczyli razem na dachu budynku, przeciwko złoczyńcy. Włosy bohaterki były już prawie całe czarne . Oczyściła akumę i po chwili zostali sami na dachu. Nie usłyszała żadnych słów z prośbą o rozmowę, choć i tak miała sobie iść, to chciała uciec na złość bohaterowi. Nagle coś pociągnęło ją za warkocz od tyłu, w stronę ściany, połączonej z dachem na którym stała. Po chwili zorientowała się, że to Volpino. Przycisnął ją do ściany, trzymając ją za nadgarstki. Próbowała się uwolnić, ale był od niej o wiele silniejszy. -Co robisz idioto!? -Muszę mieć pewność, że znów nie uciekniesz. - Jej wyraz twarzy wskazywał na dosłowną chęć zabicia go. -Czego? -Nie chcę, żebyś nadal była na mnie zła. Bardzo cię przepraszam za to co zrobiłem, a raczej za co próbowałem. -I co mi i tej twojej Anielle z twoich przeprosin? Nie chcę być z kimś, kto z taką łatwością zdradza dziewczyny!- Wykrzyczała mu w twarz. -Przepraszam, Ok? Przez tę chwilę, kiedy rozmawialiśmy byłaś dosłownie jak ona. - Mariposa nie wyglądała już na tak wkurzoną. Była tylko trochę zła. -Myślałeś, że Anielle to ja? -Tak - dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Jej włosy zaczęły bardzo powoli odzyskiwać swój naturalny kolor. Zbliżyła swoją twarz do jego. Chciała mu dać znak, że ma rację i nie pomylił się. Chłopak odsunął się gwałtownie, widocznie zrozumiał to inaczej. -Czy to była jakaś próba? - zapytał lekko wkurzony. Czar prysł. -Tak - odpowiedziała zrezygnowana. -Aż tak bardzo mi nie ufasz? - Butterfly chciała mu to wyjaśnić, ale bohater rozpędził się i skoczył daleko. Straciła go z pola widzenia. Zsunęła się po ścianie, siadając na dachu. Było jej przykro, zaczęła płakać i ukryła twarz w rękach. Włosy zaczęły bardzo szybko znów stawać się czarne. Po chwili nie pozostało już nic z blondynki. Podniosła gwałtownie głowę, na jej twarzy pojawiła się różowa maska władcy ciem. -Zgadzam się. - powiedziała po chwili i maska zniknęła. -Marco spojrzał zaspany na budzik- 8:00. Była sobota. Powoli zczołgiwał się z łóżka,ale jeszcze w połowie śpiąc po prostu zsuwał się z niego. Przy zderzeniu z podłogą uświadomił sobie jedną ważną rzecz. -O nie, nie nie, nie! Luna! Luna!- Chłopak podszedł do łóżka siostry. Była na nim tylko kartka, na której koślawymi literami było napisane: ,,Śpiący królewiczu, poszłam sama". Marco miał odprowadzić siostrę na konkurs. Czuł się źle, bo obiecał jej to. Przebrał się szybko w codzienne ubrania. Wszedł do kuchni, otworzył drzwi lodówki i stanął przed nią dłuższą chwilę. -Nie ma to jak pizza na śniadanie! - powiedział sam do siebie nieco rozczarowany. Włożył pizzę do mikrofalówki, potem zwrócił się do kwami. -A ty? Co byś chciała? - małe stworzonko zasnęło przed chwilą na ramieniu chłopaka. Na jego słowa obudziło się. -Co? Jedzenie? Jabłka! Bardzo lubię jabłka! - Po chwili siedzieli już przy stole. Spokojnie bez słowa jedli śniadanie. Nagle radio grające akurat wesołą francuską piosenkę wyłączyło się. Wszystkie urządzenia elektryczne przestały działać. -Wywaliło korki? - zapytał jakby sam siebie. Nagle włączył się telewizor. Na ekranie pojawiła się dziewczyna. Miała czarne loki do pasa, maskę i szary strój. -Kolejna ofiara akumy? - zapytał Marco swojej kwami. -Nie widzisz? To Butterfly! - Chłopak przybliżył się zdziwiony do ekranu. -Rzeczywiście - Po chwili postać przemówiła. -Witam was wszystkich moi drodzy Paryżanie. Wśród was są trzy osoby, które posiadają... pewne rzeczy. Widzicie mnie? A widzicie tych ludzi? - kamera odwróciła się. Marco zobaczył na ekranie kilka osób uwięzionych w przezroczystych sześcianach unoszących się nad ziemią, a wśród nich... swoją siostrę. -Luna!? - był przerażony. -Więc pośpieszcie się! Nic im nie zrobię, ale tylko ja mogę ich uwolnić, więc superbohaterzy, czekam na was! - Telewizor wyłączył się. -Co!? Pakki co się dzieje? Przecież ona była dobra, a teraz chce skrzywdzić Lunę? Opętała ją akuma?- Chłopak był zdenerwowany, przerażony i wściekły. -Spokojnie, chyba wiem o co chodzi. W akumach najgorsza jest moc którą przenoszą. Ona pewnie nieświadomie pochłaniała tą moc, oczyszczając je. -Jej włosy... -Tak, we włosach pewnie gromadziła się moc akum! Ale nie rozumiem jednego, kwami motyla, powinno oczyścić je całkowicie... -Pakki powiedz mi tylko czy ona wie co robi? -Nie sądzę. Jest teraz kimś w rodzaju marionetki Władcy Ciem. - Marco odetchnął z ulgą. -Jak mamy ją pokonać, a raczej pomóc? - Kwami było zrezygnowane. -Jest od was potężniejsza. Pomyśl, posiada moce kilku złoczyńców i na dodatek swoje miraculum. Chyba nie ma innego wyjścia jak oddać jej wasze miraculum... -Co!? Nie możemy tego zrobić! -A co innego wam pozostało? Zniszczy Paryż i tak. -Nie bądź taką pesymistką. Będziemy walczyć. - Zadzwonił do matki i wyjaśnił jej, co stało się z Luną. Ona na początku nie chciała w to uwierzyć, ale potem przejęła się. Chłopak przemienił się w Volpino i ruszył na miejsce. -Nie trudno było znaleźć Butterfly. Była w samym centrum miasta. Na miejscu była już Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna unosiła się w powietrzu. -Są już wszyscy? - Powiedziała kiedy zobaczyła Lisa. Rozłożyła szeroko ręce i stworzyła wielką lustrzaną pułapkę. Była kanciasta i stwarzała wiele odbić Butterfly i wszystkiego co znajdowało się wewnątrz. Na samej górze unosiły się sześciany, z uwięzionymi wewnątrz ludźmi. -Teraz chcecie walczyć czy oddacie mi miracula od razu? -Nie poddamy się tak szybko - Odpowiedział jej Kot i użył kotaklizmu, niszcząc naraz całą pułapkę. Niestety była ona podwójna i pod tą zniszczoną znajdowała się druga identyczna. -Za kogo mnie masz Kocie? Nie jestem aż taka głupia, żeby tego nie przewidzieć - Zaśmiała się. Biedronka rzuciła jojo w jej stronę, ale odbiło się ono od płaskiej powierzchni. -To tylko odbicie! - Lecz nagle wszystkie odbicia Butterfly zniknęły. Stała się niewidzialna. Po chwili coś pociągnęło Czarnego Kota w górę i przez chwilę unosił się w powietrzu, aż upadł na ziemię już jako Adrien. Butterfly już w pierwszej minucie walki odebrała mu miraculum. Stała się widoczna i trzymała w ręce pierścień Czarnego Kota. -Adrien! - krzyknęła biedronka. -Teraz ty! - Krzyknęła Butterfly do czerwono-czarnej bohaterki. Biedronka sprzeciwiła się. Mariposa trafiła w Adriena jakimś promieniem, a on upadł na ziemię. Potem uwięziła go w jednym z sześcianów. -Nie! - Krzyknęła zrozpaczona biedronka. -Więc? - Dziewczyna skierowała dłonie w stronę swoich kolczyków. -Biedrona, nie rób tego! - krzyknął Lis. -Już prawie o tobie zapomniałam - Zwróciła się w stronę Volpino. Przemień się! - Krzyknęła ostatnie słowa wypuszczając z rąk czarnego motyla o dziwnym kształcie. Podleciał szybko do bohatera i wniknął w jego serce. Jego strój i włosy stały się ciemne. -Służę pomocą - zwrócił się do Butterfly. Rozdział 11 Chce mi się śmiać jak to czytam xD. Zostały jeszcze dwa rozdziały do końca, so let's have fun! Biedronka pozostała sama i walczyła, a raczej próbowała się bronić przed dwójką złoczyńców. Nagle Volpino trafił w nią promieniem, ale nic jej się nie stało, walczyła dalej. Po kilku minutach walki biedronka była już wykończona. Miraculum Butterfly zapikało trzeci raz. -Pora kończyć biedronko! - Uniosła ją w powietrze telekinezą. Podleciała do niej bliżej i już miała zabrać jej kolczyki, ale jakaś siła odepchnęła ją w bok. Upadła na ziemię i obejrzała się za siebie. To Volpino ją popchnął, ale nie ten zły czarnowłosy, w ciemnym kostiumie, ale ten prawdziwy. Kopia stała obok niego. -Co!? - Krzyknęła zdziwiona Butterfly. Biedronka wykorzystała chwilę nieuwagi i użyła szczęśliwego trafu. Stworzyła wielki reflektor. Po zaświeceniu jego światło odbiło się od lustrzanych ścian pułapki i oślepiło Mariposę. Volpino rzucił w swojego złego klona bronią, która po chwili do niego wróciła, ale sprawiła, że zły bohater zniknął. -Iluzja. Taka moja... moc - Chłopak podbiegł do Butterfly z zamiarem odebrania jej miraculum. Nie pozwoliła mu na to tak od razu. Zaczęła z nim walczyć. Nagle w tej samej chwili ich miracula zapikały. Użyli mocy w tym samym momencie. Została im ostatnia minuta. Volpino obezwładnił ją i powalił na ziemię. Sięgnął po jej miraculum, ale powstrzymała go. -Zaczekaj! Nie rób tego dziewczynie która cię kocha - Powiedziała, ale tylko po to, by zyskać na czasie i rzeczywiście Volpino powstrzymał się, ale po chwil powiedział: -Ja też kocham tą dziewczynę. Kocham cię Anielle. - Objął jej zdziwioną twarz dłońmi i pocałował długo. Ich miracula dały znak, że to ta chwila, kiedy się przemienią. Butterfly zamknęła oczy, była szczęśliwa, też objęła jego twarz i odwzajemniła pocałunek. Zaczęli się powoli przemieniać. Błysk ciągnął się od stóp do głowy i kostium zaczęły zastępować codzienne ubrania. Byli już sobą, siedzieli na ziemi na przeciwko siebie. Marco puścił jej twarz i odsunął się odrobinę do tyłu. Dziewczyna otwarła szeroko oczy. -Marco! - krzyknęła zdziwiona. Objęła go za szyję przewracając na ziemię i pocałowała go. Z jej jeszcze czarnych włosów zaczęły wylatywać białe motyle, przemieniając ją z powrotem w blondynkę. Biedronka użyła szczęśliwego trafu i wszystko wokół nich zaczęło wracać do normy. Klatka zniknęła, a ludzie zostali uwolnieni. Adrien stanął obok Biedronki. Spojrzał zdziwiony w stronę Anielle całującej Marco. -Skąd oni się tu...? Co oni robią? - pytał zaskoczony. -To Volpino i Butterfly - odpowiedziała mu Biedronka. -Moja siostra!? - Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział. - I Marco!? - Biedronka poszła się przemienić. Nagle do Adriena podbiegła mała rudowłosa i przytuliła go. -Czarny Kot! -O nie... widziałaś jak się przemieniam? Inni też? -Nie. Byłam w przyszłości - odpowiedziała jakby to była normalna czynność. -Co? - zapytał zdziwiony. -No wtedy kiedy Mariposa mnie postrzeliła, to... - Nie dokończyła, ktoś w tłumie zawołał jej imię i po chwili podbiegła do niej Gliss; jej przybrana matka. -Dziecko, nic ci nie jest! - Przytuliła ją. Pierwszy raz. Luna stała sparaliżowana, to się nigdy nie stało. W końcu zobaczyła Anielle przytuloną do jej syna i puściła rudowłosą. Wyglądała na trochę rozczarowaną, zawiedzioną. Wzięła córkę za rękę i powiedziała, że odwiezie ją do domu. Anielle zaczęło być słabo. Marco wystraszył się, ale dziewczyna wyjaśniła mu, że musi coś zjeść. Adren podszedł do niej. -To chyba twoje - oddała mu pierścień. Założył go i pojawił się przed nim Plagg. Pakki została przy Anielle, kiedy Marco poszedł po coś do jedzenia. -A gdzie twoje kwami? - Zapytała Pakki. -Nie mam teraz kwami. - Małe stworzonko zdziwiło się. -Ona jest wybraną, może tak - zwrócił się do niej Plagg. Po chwili doszli do nich Marco i Marinette. Anielle zjadła przyniesioną przez Marco bagietkę, a w tym czasie Mari i Adrien rozmawiali z chłopakiem. Anielle podeszła do Marco i chwyciła go za ręce. -To był najlepszy dzień w moim życiu! - powiedział z uśmiechem patrząc jej w oczy. -Będą lepsze - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. W tym samym czasie w innym miejscu: -O ile w ogóle jakieś dni dla was nastąpią... Rozdział 12 Z dedykacją dla Lady of Fairy Tales :) Rozdział wyjaśniający całą historię... Marco odprowadził Anielle do domu. Szli sami, bo Adrien poszedł z Marinette. Kiedy doszli na miejsce Anielle przytuliła go mocno i pożegnała się. Potem szedł sam do domu. Nagle poczuł ból z tyłu głowy. Przewrócił się. Ktoś go uderzył. Próbował wstać, ale napastnik przycisnął go butem do ziemi i uderzył go jeszcze raz. Marco został ogłuszony i stracił przytomność. Obudził się. Siedział związany w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Było tam ciemno, choć mrok rozjaśniała wiązka światła wpadająca przez okno o dziwnym kształcie. Wokół latały ćmy. Marco czekał bezczynnie, aż coś się wydarzy. Po dłuższej chwili usłyszał za sobą głos. -Opowiedzieć ci historię? - zaczął tajemniczo. -Kim jesteś? -Opowiedzieć ci historię? - głos nie zmieniał narzuconego przez siebie toku rozmowy. -Gdzie jesteśmy? -Opowiedzieć ci historię? - nie ustępował i dalej spokojnym tonem kontynuował. -Tak - odpowiedział Marco. -Byli sobie dwaj bohaterowie kobieta i mężczyzna, walczyli razem przeciwko złu. On bardzo ją kochał i myślał, że ona też darzyła go uczuciem. Lecz pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy poznała przyjaciela tego mężczyzny. Spędzała z nim coraz więcej czasu, widać było, że bardzo go kocha. Postanowiła spędzić z nim resztę życia. Według pewnej legendy, wybrani zakochują się tylko w ludziach przeznaczonych im na zawsze, a ona była wybraną. Bohater który z nią walczył chciał tylko by była szczęśliwa i choć czuł się zdradzony przez przyjaciela, to wybaczył mu. Nigdy nie przestał jej kochać, mimo że ona wyszła już za mąż. Aż pewnego dnia kobieta dowiedziała się o zdradzie swojego męża - głos zahwiał się - Mimo tego... wybaczyła mu. Człowiek który zawsze ją kochał postanowił się zemścić na tym który skrzywdził jego ukochaną. -I postanowiłeś porwać jego córkę!? -Rzeczywiście jesteś sprytny - Marco zobaczył po chwili twarz człowieka, który opowiadał mu historię. - Widzisz w dniu narodzin bliźniaków byłem w szpitalu. Młodzi rodzice musieli wyjść na badania. Zostałem sam z dwójką dzieci. Wziąłem na ręce chłopca. Potem podniosłem dziewczynkę. Broszka, którą dostałem w dzieciństwie od matki zabłysnęła. Czytałem kiedyś w pewnej księdze o wybranych, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o mojej ukochanej. Miracula właśnie tak miały na nich reagować. Nie myślałem za wiele, owinąłem maleństwo w kocyk i wyniosłem ze szpitala. Zacząłem szukać więcej informacji o miraculach i wybranych. Dowiedziałem się o niezwykłej mocy tworzonej przy połączeniu czerwonego i czarnego miraculum. Wtedy wpadłem na pomysł, chciałem zdobyć legendarną moc i przy okazji odegrać się na Agreście. Pewien człowiek który zajmuje się magią wykonał dla mnie kopię broszki i zaklął ją. Podarowałem małej oryginał i zaniosłem ją do pewnej kobiety. Płaciłem jej, aby opiekowała się nią. Cały czas obserwowałem z ukrycia mojego wroga. Kiedy nadszedł już czas podarowałem mu list. Był on bezwzględną wskazówką do odnalezienia jego córki. Mój plan polegał na tym by zaczął się bać, że ponownie ją straci. Chciałem, by Anielle go znienawidziła przez to, że nie daje jej poznawać życia. Potem wystarczyłoby, że jego syn dowiedziałby się o tym, że ukrywa jego siostrę. Dzieci w końcu nie chciałyby go znać... ale coś mi przeszkodziło. Bohater w masce, który dawał nadzieję. Nigdy nie sprzeciwiłaby mu się gdyby nie ty. Zmieniłeś bieg tej historii. Gdybyś tylko przemienił się wtedy w złoczyńcę... pewnie nie dostałbyś miraculum i nie stałbyś się superbohaterem. Ale była jeszcze jedna opcja. Pojawiła się kiedy Anielle nauczyła się przemieniać w Mariposę bez kwami. Pochłaniała złą energię a ja przejmowałem nad nią coraz większą kontrolę - Mężczyzna zacisnął pięść i krzyknął - Ale znowu mi przeszkodziłeś! - Marco uśmiechnął się, chcąc zirytować wroga - Zaczęliście razem pokonywać moich złoczyńców za szybko. Czekałem tylko, aż pochłonie wystarczająco dużo energii, by się do mnie przyłączyć. Wtedy byłeś pomocny. Zła moc mnożyła się po tych waszych kłótniach... I nareszcie nadszedł ten dzień. Była doskonałym złoczyńcą. Była o krok od zdobycia dla mnie miraculów. Gdybyś tylko nie powiedział, że ją kochasz... To było jak zaklęcie. Lub gdyby jedno z was wtedy kłamało... -A skąd wiesz, że mówiliśmy szczerze? - zapytał Marco chcąc zasiać wątpliwości. -Może jednak nie jesteś taki sprytny. Pomyśl. Naprawdę uważasz, że jesteś jej obojętny? -A co jeżeli to ja ją okłamałem tylko po to, żeby ocalić Paryż? - mężczyzna zastanowił się chwilę. -Wiesz dlaczego tu jesteś? Cały czas krzyżujesz mi plany. Domyślasz się, że to będzie ostatnie miejsce jakie zobaczysz? - Chłopaka przeszedł dreszcz - Więc tak: Możesz to zmienić. Po prostu twoje miejsce zajmie Anielle - Marco zdenerwował się. -Nie waż się robić jej krzywdy! -No i widzisz? - zaśmiał się -i ty niby jej nie kochasz? Niestety, sama też jest dla mnie zagrożeniem - otwarł żelazne drzwi, światło z innego pokoju rozświetliło mrok. Wszedł przez nie człowiek wyglądający na kryminalistę. Trzymał Anielle za ramienia. Była blada, miała związane ręce i wyglądała na bardzo słabą. -Marco... - powiedziała bezsilnie. Człowiek pchnął ją w stronę Chłopaka. Marco objął ją natychmiast. -Ale jak ty...? - Marco podczas słuchania historii rozwiązał węzły, co bardzo zdziwiło jego oprawcę - Nieważne. Wiesz... ból po śmierci córki będzie większy niż zwykła nienawiść. -Psychopata! - Człowiek zaśmiał się - A co z jej matką, ją też przez to skrzywdzisz! - Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiła się złość. -Ja nie wiem co się z nią stało! Nie wiem gdzie jest i czy żyje! - i razem ze swoim sługą wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zamykając drzwi na klucz. Marco rozwiązał sznur oplatający ręce dziewczyny. Kiedy tylko skończył, objął ją mocno. Siedzieli na ziemi milcząc wtuleni w siebie. Marco zauważył, że jego naszyjnik zniknął. Anielle słaba leżała oparta o niego. Wokół nich latały ćmy. Kilka z nich usiadło na włosach Anielle. -Nie martw się - próbował pocieszyć ją chłopak, choć te słowa kierował też do samego siebie. -Czym? - Zielonooka spojrzała na niego. -Wyjdziemy stąd - odpowiedział jej. -Wiem. Obiecałeś mi, że zabierzesz mnie do kina – Odpowiedziała. Słowa dziewczyny dodały mu nadziei i wywołały uśmiech na twarzy. -Tak. ,,A jutro pójdziemy do kina..." Rozdział 13 Marco leżał oparty o słup. Wszystko działo się jak przez mgłę. Ktoś otworzył drzwi. -Tutaj jest! - człowiek w czerwonym stroju ratownika medycznego podbiegł do chłopaka. Usiadł przy nim i szukał czegoś w torbie. Wyjął spory notes i zaczął wypytywać Marco o dane. -Imię, nazwisko? -Marco Mañana -Nie ciebie szukam. Głoduj tu sobie dalej! - nie przywiązał do słów ratownika jakiejś specjalnej wagi. Zmęczony i głodny zapytał: -A gdzie Anielle? - Ratownika już przy nim nie było, za to w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się nagle masa ludzi. Nie mógł zauważyć blondynki. Zaczęli głośno rozmawiać. Marco wstał i zaczął jej szukać. Zobaczył ją, stała blisko okna. Uśmiechnęła się dała mu niewielką kulę światła i zaczęła przemieniać się w motyle, które powoli odlatywały. Marco obudził się. Anielle nie leżała już na jego kolanach, jak wtedy gdy zasnęła. Wystraszył się. Zaczął rozglądać się wokół. Dziewczyna siedziała za nim. Usiadła obok niego i zapytała: -Zawsze tak długo śpisz? - Marco odetchnął z ulgą. -yy... zazwyczaj - Byli zmęczeni i głodni, ale nadal śmiali się i rozmawiali jak dawniej - miałem dziwny sen. -Jaki? -Jakiś ratownik chciał mi pomóc, ale potem stwierdził, że mam sobie ,,,głodować". Potem zacząłem cię szukać. Kiedy cię znalazłem dałaś mi jakieś światło, a potem zamieniłaś się w motyle. A tobie coś się śniło? - milczała przez chwilę, potem zaczęła opowiadać. -Mistrz Fu -Kto to? -Taki stary dziadek, który dał ci miraculum - odpowiedziała obojętnie. -Znasz go? -No, niby tak. Przyszedł do mojego snu - Marco popatrzył na nią zdziwiony - Jego miraculum ma taką moc. -Robił coś w tym śnie? -Tak. Rozmawiał ze mną. -O czym? - Chłopak cały czas ją dopytywał, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej, ale Anielle zacięła się, widocznie nie chciała mu o tym mówić. Po chwili kontynuowała: -Zabronił mi oddawać ci mocy wybranej... Czyli zrobić tego, co zrobiłam w twoim śnie. Nie wiem skąd ci się wziął sen o tym...- Marco popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. -A chciałaś to zrobić? - przytaknęła - Po co? -Bo wtedy dałbyś radę się wydostać. -Co? -No widzisz, gdybym to zrobiła to dałbyś radę pokonać Władcę Ciem i. .. -A co stałoby się z tobą? - w odpowiedzi milczała, chłopak domyślił się sam. Przez chwilę był na nią zły, ale zaraz opanował się i przytulił ją. -Wydostaniemy się stąd. Razem. -Mistrz Fu powiedział, że coś jeszcze się stanie... Marco zmienił temat i zaczęli rozmawiać o innych rzeczach. -Hej, a jak cię, no wiesz... porwali? Przecież byłaś u siebie w domu. -Nie, to się stało następnego dnia po szkole - Marco otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia - To ja tu tyle czasu spałem? A jak to się stało? -To, że tak długo spałeś? To chyba u ciebie norma, co nie? - chłopak zaśmiał się. -Nie, jak cię porwali. -Po lekcjach, pamiętam, że szłam do piekarni rodziców Marinette, ale ktoś pociągnął mnie za rękę do czarnego samochodu. Potem przycisnął mi do twarzy jakąś śmierdzącą szmatkę i nagle zachciało mi się spać. Potem... już nic nie pamiętam - Marco przejął się, choć było to wiele mniej brutalne niż porwanie jego - W szkole nie wiedzieliśmy co się z tobą stało. Ja, Mari i Adrien martwiliśmy się o ciebie. Tak nagle zniknąłeś, a nawet twoja mama nie wiedziała gdzie jesteś. -Przyszła do szkoły? - zapytał z nadzieją. -Nie... Pani do niej dzwoniła - Marco był lekko zawiedziony - wszystko w porządku? -Tak, to u niej normalne. Pewnie nawet nie zauważyła, że mnie nie ma. -Wcale nie. Stawała na głowie, żeby cię znaleźć. Byłeś nawet w gazecie - Marco przez zaciśnięte zęby powiedział: -Niech zgadnę... Syn dyrektorki ,, La voix de la justice" zaginął? -Czytałeś tą gazetę? - zapytała z dziecięcą naiwnością. Nie odpowiadał i ślepo patrzył w okno - Ładnie wyszedłeś... -Co? -Na zdjęciu w gazecie... - Marco uśmiechnął się, gniew uleciał. -Chodzi to, że ona zrobi wszystko dla rozgłosu. Widzisz jak się pośpieszyła? Zaginięcie określa się po trzech dniach od zniknięcia. Tak jakby nie chciała tyle czekać, bo jeszcze mógłbym wrócić... -Ciekawe co się teraz dzieje w gazetach... Wiesz mój tata pewnie zachowa się podobnie. -Zaginęła córka projektanta i syn słynnej prawniczki z ,, La voix de la justice" -Rodzice ubolewają nad stratą dzieci. -Czy zaginięcie Anielle Agrest i Marca Mañana Cartier ma ze sobą coś wspólnego? -Tak masz na nazwisko? - zapytała dziewczyna. -Tak, skrócone, chociaż zazwyczaj używam tylko Mañana. -W połowie po Hiszpańsku, w połowie francusku? -Dokładnie. -A jak brzmi całe? -Mañana Hunter Cartier Maj. -Marco Mañana Hanata... - nie udało jej się powtórzyć, co rozśmieszyło chłopaka, ale Anielle już nie - Tak mało o tobie wiem... nawet nie znałam twojego nazwiska - An zrobiło się głupio. -Teraz znasz - powiedział pocieszająco - A kto by je zapamiętał? -Nie wiem skąd jesteś, ani w ogóle... -Nie musisz o tym wiedzieć. Znasz mnie i to jaki jestem. To jest najważniejsze. -Opowiedz mi o sobie -Na przykład? -Dlaczego masz takie nazwisko? -Hmm... Długa i dość skomplikowana historia... -Kocham historie! - Anielle położyła się na podłodze i oparła twarz o dłonie, czekając na opowieść. -Mój tata Josh urodził się w Hiszpani, po tacie otrzymał nazwisko Mañana, a po matce Kandyjce Hunter. Moja matka - Gliss jest pół Francuzką, pół Polką i też jak tata ma dwa nazwiska: Cartier Maj. Więc: kiedyś, kiedy tata przyjechał tu do Francji poznał mamę. Pobrali się, a kiedy się urodziłem pojechali ze mną do Hiszpanii. Rodzice mieli wieeele problemów z moim nazwiskiem. W każdym z krajów z których pochodzą dziedziczenie nazwisk przebiega trochę inaczej. W końcu postanowili, że zatrzymam wszystkie cztery nazwiska. Uczyłem się trzech języków od dziecka: hiszpańskiego, francuskiego i angielskiego. Wiesz jakie było zdziwienie rodziców, kiedy okazało się, że rozumiem każde słowo z ich kłótni? Potem się rozwiedli i przeprowadziliśmy się z tatą do Kanady, blisko dziadków. -I tam adoptowaliście Lunę? -Chociaż pewnie cię to nie zdziwi, to nie. Ona nie jest Kanadyjką, tylko Szkotką. Z tatą przeprowadziliśmy się tam, kiedy zacząłem szkołę. Kiedy on odszedł przeprowadzaliśmy się razem z mamą co pół roku, niekoniecznie do innego kraju, ale innych miast. Resztę znasz już dobrze. I tak dotarliśmy do tego momentu - Anielle zapytała zamyślona: -Jaki on był? Twój tata. - chłopak uśmiechnął się . - Są tacy ludzie, których kiedy sobie przypomnisz nie jest ci smutno. Nie żałujesz ani jednej chwili spędzonej z nimi i nie masz wyrzutów sumienia, że tego wspólnego czasu było za mało, że nie zdążyło się czegoś powiedzieć. Ludzie, którzy nie odchodzą, są częścią ciebie. Ludzie tacy jak mój tata - Anielle uśmiechnęła się. Zaczął opowiadać jej o jakimś filmie, w którym wszyscy podejrzewali, że pewne małżeństwo to kanibale. -Kto to kanibal? - zapytała jasnowłosa. -Wiesz... Mimo, że bardzo Ci ufam, to w tej sytuacji wolę ci nie mówić -Powiedz, proszę - zrobiła maślane oczka -Kanibale jedzą ludzi - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. Po chwili skoczyła na niego przewracając go na ziemię. -Zjem cię! Zjem cię! - mówiła zmienionym głosem, udając potwora. Zaczęli się śmiać. Marco przewrócił ją tak, że teraz on był nad nią i pocałował ją. Nagle coś zaczęło się dziać... Ćmy wzleciały w górę z powodu światła, które pojawiło się w pomieszczeniu. Niebieski błysk rozjaśniający półmrok z początku mały, stawał się coraz większy. Powoli przybierał postać człowieka. Nagle światło zgasło i została po nim tylko dziewczyna. Tylko? Miała niebiesko czarny kostium superbohaterki, a może superzłoczyńcy. Miała grube niebieskie loki i oczy w tym kolorze. Na twarzy miała niebieską maskę całą w brokacie i przyozdobioną pawimi piórkami. Była mniej więcej w wieku Anielle. Spojrzała na nią i na Marco. -Naprawdę?! Akurat w takim momencie?! Może ja przyjdę później... - Marco i Anielle patrzyli na nią jak na kosmitę - Serio, jesteście słodcy, ale moglibyście sie nie mizdrzyć przy... mnie - Marco otrząsnął się i zaczął: -A kim ty jesteś? - dziewczyna nieco zmieszała się, ale po chwili odpowiedziała: -Przyszłam tu, żeby was uratować. -Teleportowałaś się, czy co? - nie mógł zrozumieć chłopak. -Nie... cofnęłam się do przeszłości, dla was teraźniejszości - dalej patrzyli na nią jak na przybysza obcej planety. -Co? -No bo widzicie... Tak jakby wywołałam anomalie czasowe...? Pokłóciliśmy się i nie chciałam się cofnąć, żeby was uratować i... zaczęliście znikać... - dziewczyna była nieco zmieszana, ale pod wpływem słowotoku zaczęła wyjaśniać sytuację. -Pokłóciliśmy się? To my się znamy? -Tak, bardzo dobrze. A właściwie to pokłóciłam się z tobą - ostatnie słowa skierowała do Marco. -Ze mną? O co? - dziewczyna spuściła głowę w dół i powiedziała niechętnie: -Teraz to nie ważne... -Nic nie rozumiem... - Anielle czuła się bezradnie - Jesteś superbohaterką? -Podróżującą w czasie - dopowiedziała. -Jak chcesz nam pomóc? -Więc tak: zamroziłam na jakiś czas Władcę Ciem i... - podeszła do drzwi i chwyciła za klamkę, po czym zaczęła zamrażać ją dłonią, aż odpadła, otworzyła je bez problemu. Anielle i Marco popatrzyli na nią zdziwieni. -I co? Tak po prostu mamy wyjść? To już koniec? - Anielle wstała, ale od razu zachwiała się. Marco złapał ją, a niebieskowłosa uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na ten widok. -Tak, możecie już wyjść. Wszyscy się o was martwią. -Rodzice? - zapytała Anielle. -Nie miałam tyle czasu, żeby to stwierdzić. Widziałam tylko gazetę... - Zaginęła córka projektanta i syn słynnej prawniczki? - zapytał sarkastycznie i z nieukrywanym rozczarowaniem Marco. -... gazetę, Adriena, Marinette i twojego ojca Anielle. Bardzo się martwią - Anielle ucieszyła się, a Marco spuścił głowę - Ona na pewno nie jest taka zła jak myślisz, na pewno się martwi... -Taa... Nie znasz jej. Ty pewnie masz normalną matkę i nie wiesz jak to jest. -Moja mama ani trochę nie jest normalna! -W sensie, że jest jak moja? -Nie, kompletnie na odwrót. To taka... szalona artystka. Wiesz, ona kiedy byłam mała pomalowała ze mną zebrę farbami do włosów. Nie wiem jak to zrobiła, ale Pasiasty do tej pory jest w kolorach tęczy - wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać -Jeszcze jedna sprawa - powiedziała po chwili superbohaterka - miraculum. -Właśnie! Władca Ciem mi je zabrał, jak mam teraz pomagać Paryżowi? Chwila, a czemu nie zabrał Anielle broszki? -Myślę, że gdyby spróbowała się przemienić, to wykorzystałaby swoją energię - zasugerowała niebieskowłosa - a co do twojego miraculum... - dziewczyna wyjęła coś z kieszeni - proszę - podała mu naszyjnik. -Ale skąd...? -Trochę to skąplikowane. To jest naszyjnik ciebie z przyszłości. Kiedy już odbierzesz oryginał, zabiorę ci ten i oddam do tego samego momentu, z którego go wzięłam -Mogę o coś zapytać? - An zwróciła się do bohaterki, ta w odpowiedzi przytaknęła - Czemu nam pomagasz? - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się - kim jesteśmy dla ciebie? -Dwójką najważniejszych dla mnie ludzi- po chwili dodała - No w sumie to dwójką z kilku, jest przecież jeszcze Josh i moja najlepsza przyjaciółka i On... -Josh... mój tata - wyszeptał Marco -Nie jesteś z przeszłości? -Nie chodzi o twojego tatę. Chociaż poznałam go w przeszłości. Fajny gość - Marco po chwili namysłu zapytał: -A czy mogłabyś się cofnąć i sprawić, żeby... przeżył? -Oczywiście, że mogę. W sensie mam taką moc, ale pozostaje kwestia tego, czy na pewno tego chcesz. Zostałbyś pewne wtedy na stałe w Hiszpani, albo w Szkocji, a Anielle nie poznałbyś na sto procent - Chłopak załamany usiadł na podłodze. Anielle siadła na przeciwko niego. -Jeżeli na prawdę tego chcesz to nie przejmuj się mną. Pomyśl, nie będziesz tego żałował, bo nie będziesz pamiętał czy musiałeś podjąć taką decyzję. Nie będziesz pamiętał, że kiedykolwiek mnie spotkałeś - Marco spojrzał głęboko w jej zielone oczy. -Nie chcę żyć w innej teraźniejszości niż ta i w innej przyszłości niż ta która mnie czeka. Wiesz... dla każdego z nas jest wybrany najlepszy możliwy los, po co go zmieniać? Nie chcę kochać kogoś innego, niż ty... - Przez chwilę trwała w bezruchu, jak sparaliżowana, chwilę potem przytuliła go mocno. Marco założył naszyjnik. Pojawiła się Pakki, jego kwami. -O jacie... Już zapomniałam jak kiedyś wyglądałeś. -Pakki! - stworzonko przytuliło się do jego policzka, a po chwili zobaczyło Anielle i zrobiło to samo. Potem patrzyło raz na chłopaka raz na dziewczynę. -Nie Pavii, nie wytrzymam i powiem słowo za dużo! Wyczyść mi pamięć, albo coś. -Nie Pakki! Chiałbym cię jeszcze zapytać o tyle rzeczy! - Powiedział Marco. -Dobrze wiesz, że nie umiem. Po prostu nic im nie mów - powiedziała niebieskowłosa. -To będzie trudne... -Możesz też iść do uzdrowiciela, ale teraz pośpieszcie się, zanim Władca Ciem się rozmrozi, a ja lecę do was do przyszłości odebrać twoje Miraculum - Kwami podleciało do bohaterki, żeby się pożegnać. -Mają szczęście, że siebie mają... - powiedziała jakoś smutno. -Mają szczęście, że mają Ciebie - powiedziała kwami tuląc się do dziewczyny, ale to jej nie pocieszyło- Chris? -Tak, Chris... Dobra, to ja już... będę szła. -Do zobaczenia. -Do zobaczenia - bohaterka przemieniała się w światło, aż zniknęła całkowicie. Anielle i Marco stali niepewni tego co mają teraz zrobić. -Ona wam może kogoś przypomina? - zapytała kwami. -Nie, ani trochę - powiedział zdecydowanie Marco -Ani - powtórzyła Anielle. Była już bardzo słaba. Marco uśmiechnął się do niej. Wyszli. Zamknęli drzwi. Myślałam, że to będzie ostatni rozdział, ale mam gotowy jeszcze jeden :3 Skomentuj, oceń ;) Rozdział 14 Ostatni rozdział. Zbierałam się do samego wstawienia go od tygodnia xD Prosz :] Wyszli. Zamknęli drzwi. Zobaczyli przed sobą spiralne schody prowadzące w dół i uchylone drzwi których klamka była pokryta lodem. -Ani, wytrzymasz jeszcze chwilę? - Marco spojrzał na nią pytająco. Nie odpowiadając sama otworzyła drzwi. -Pewnie ta dziewczyna tu była i go zam... - Marco zaniemówił na widok tego co znajdowało się w pomieszczeniu. Na ścianach porozwieszane były zdjęcia Anielle i jej rodziny, kilku innych osób i krótkie notatki o miraculach, wyrwane ze starych ksiąg. Na środku tego dość małego pomieszczenia znajdowało się biurko. Leżała na nim kartka, Marco podszedł bliżej, żeby się jej przyjrzeć. Wdepnął w coś mokrego. Spojrzał na podłogę: była na niej wielka kałuża wody. Wstrzymał oddech i powoli sięgnął po kartkę. Cofnął się krok do tyłu. Łącząc litery w prawie całkowitym mroku odczytał ,,Do zobaczenia". Sparaliżowany, upuścił list na podłogę, a papier w momencie przesiąknął wodą. -To nie koniec. On się stąd wydostał i już ma jakiś nowy plan, albo chce, żebyśmy tak myśleli... - odwrócił się i spojrzał na Anielle. Była cała blada i najwidoczniej już od pewnej chwili nic do niej nie docierało. Stała chwiejąc się, próbowała utrzymać równowagę, oddychała głęboko. Marco przełożył jej rękę na ramię i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Powoli schodził po spiralnych schodach, które zdawały się dla niego nie mieć końca. Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Otworzył, a raczej pchnął główne drzwi również naruszone mocą tajemniczej dziewczyny. Od razu uderzyło go rażące światło słońca. Znaleźli się na jakiejś wąskiej uliczce, na której o dziwo spacerowało wielu ludzi. Szukał wzrokiem miejsca, w którym mogliby dostać coś do jedzenia. Na przeciwko niego znajdowała się mała, ale elegancka restauracja. Zaryzykował. Zostawił Anielle na ławce na zewnątrz i wszedł do środka. Poczuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich klientów, ale nie przejął się tym. Uświadomił sobie, że w restauracji takiej jak ta trzeba czekać na kelnera, żeby złożyć zamówienie. Stanął bezradnie, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Podszedł kelner. -Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? - zapytał, choć w jego głosie czuć było odrazę i chęć wyproszenia chłopaka za drzwi. -Tak, czy mógłbym dostać coś do jedzenia? -Czy ma pan czym zapłacić? -Nie, ale ja i moja przyjaciółka nie jedliśmy od... -Przepraszam bardzo, ale to nie jest schronisko dla bezdomnych - Marco rzeczywiście nie wyglądał za dobrze. -Ja chciałbym tylko... -Proszę o opuszczenie tego lokalu - powiedział dosadnie kelner. Marco wyszedł rozczarowany. Skierował się w stronę Anielle, ale przed nią stał jakiś człowiek pochylający się nad nią. Już po chwili znajdował się na ziemi, obezwładniony i przeciśnięty do ziemi przez Marco. -Spokojnie - wyjąkał mężczyzna - chcę jej pomóc, jestem lekarzem - Marco uwolnił go z uchwytu i zmieszany zaczął się tłumaczyć: -Niech pan się nie gniewa, ja myślałem, że chce pan jej coś zrobić, przepraszam... - Spojrzał na dziewczynę, leżała w bezruchu na ławce. Wystraszył się. -Nic się nie stało - uśmiechnął się, ale po chwili dość poważnie powiedział - Straciła przytomność, pomóż mi ją położyć na ziemi - Marco wykonał polecenie - teraz podnieś jej nogi do góry i połóż na... brzegu ławki. Co jej się stało... a raczej wam? - dookoła zebrało się kilku ludzi. -Tak w skrócie: byliśmy porwani i głodzeni - Człowiek popatrzył na niego zdziwiony. -Ymm... musimy zadzwonić na policję, a najpierw na pogotowie - zwrócił się do ludzi wokół - czy ktoś ma przy sobie telefon? Podczas gdy ktoś dzwonił na pogotowie, a lekarz próbował ocucić Anielle do Marco podeszła elegancko ubrana blondynka. -Proszę, jesteś pewnie bardzo głodny - podała mu talerz z obiadem, zamówionym w restauracji, w której był przed chwilą Marco. Bez wahania położył talerz koło Anielle, tak, jakby to miało sprawić, że się obudzi. -Zjedz to, ona zaraz dostanie coś w karetce, a ty bez tego możesz skończyć tak samo - polecił mu lekarz. Marco zjadł porcję w błyskawicznym tempie i szczerze podziękował kobiecie. Ktoś z tłumu nagle wysunął swoje spostrzeżenie: -To te zaginione dzieciaki z gazety! - koło nich zaczęło gromadzić się coraz więcej osób. -Posuńcie się do tyłu, bo dziewczyna się udusi! - krzyknął lekarz. Anielle obudziła się - pytaj ją o coś - zasugerował lekarz, ale Marco spanikował i nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. Lekarz zwrócił się do niej - jak masz na imię? -Anielle -Na nazwisko? -Agrest -Kto jest twoim ojcem? - lekarz już się tego domyślił, ale starał się, żeby odpowiedzi były jak najdłuższe -Gabriel Agrest - kilka osób w tłumie wydało okrzyk zdziwienia, a ktoś zaczął robić zdjęcia, co wkurzyło Marco i Anielle. -Co wczoraj robiłaś? -Czy to jest jakiś wywiad? - zdenerwowała się -Nie, musimy rozmawiać do przyjazdu karetki - odpowiedział spokojnie lekarz - Powiedz mi... co lubisz robić? - dziewczyna obraziła się i nie odpowiadała -An! - chłopak zerwał plakat ze słupa i pokazał jej go - Chcesz pójść na ten film? - dziewczyna aż podniosła się, ale lekarz kazał jej leżeć - przeczytaj jego tytuł... - zaczęła przyglądać się uważnie, ale w tej chwili nadjechała karetka -O, witam panie Barry - ratownik przywitał znajomego lekarza - jaki stan pacjentki? -Pacjentów. Wygłodzeni - lekarz podał serię rzeczy, które ratownicy mieli zrobić i kilka lekarstw. Marco usiadł w karetce, a Anielle została położona na noszu. Ambulans ruszył, jeden z ratowników zajął się Anielle, a drugi podszedł do Marco. -Marco Mañana? - chłopak przytaknął, a ratownik przemywał mu nadgarstek - Jesteście teraz popularni w Paryżu. -Dlaczego? Przecież wiele dzieci ginie - Marco odpowiadał obojętnie. -Pewnie nic nie wiesz. Ktoś nagrał filmik, jak cię pobito, a skoro jesteś synem tej prawniczki, to zrobiło się halo na cały Paryż. -Czyli to nie moja matka... to rozgłośniła? - zapytał zaskoczony, a lekarz wkuł mu w rękę strzykawkę. -No wiesz ja to się nie znam, ale ona chyba próbowała wszystkich od tego odciągnąć i szukała cię z policją na własną rękę - Marco bardzo się ucieszył. Ratownik przemył nakłute miejsce i podał mu gazę. -Potrzymaj tu... A co tam się stało, kto was porwał? -Wie pan, to skomplikowane. Muszę najpierw porozmawiać z jej ojcem - wskazał wzrokiem na Anielle, której drugi ratownik sprawdzał cukier, nakłuwając palec, czego widocznie się bała bo szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzyła na miejsce wkucia. -Będziesz prosił o jej rękę? - lekarzowi humor najwyraźniej dopisywał. -Nie, od razu oznajmię mu termin ślubu - odpowiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem. -No to powodzenia na nowej drodze życia! - zaśmiał się ratownik. Jechali jeszcze przez chwilę, a lekarz zadzwonił do ojca Anielle. Karetka stanęła. Ratownicy wyciągnęli nosze z karetki, a lekarz zwrócił się do Marco. -Posłuchaj chłopcze, postaram się, żeby mi was przydzielono, a teraz będziesz musiał zeznawać przed policją. Oni już tu są, postaraj się, żeby to poszło możliwie szybko, bo musisz być zbadany. Policja musi się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o porywaczu, może jeszcze go złapią. -Dobrze, dziękuję panu za pomoc. Marco wszedł do szpitala. Podszedł do dwójki policjantów i poszedł z nimi. Anielle w tym czasie została zawieziona do sali. Pielęgniarka w niebieskim fartuchu uprzejmie przywitała się: -Cześć, nazywam się Betty, jak masz na imię? -Anielle -Dobrze Anielle, teraz muszę podłączyć cię do kroplówki -i...igłą? - zapytała wystraszona. -Tak, ale spokojnie, nic nie poczujesz - zaczęła głęboko oddychać. -A gdzie Marco? -Kim on jest? -Przyjechał tu ze mną i... - przez plastikową ścianę zobaczyła trzy znajome twarze, drzwi gwałtownie się otwarły i stanął w nich ojciec dziewczyny, jej brat i Marinette. Czarnowłosa przytrzymała chłopaka za rękę, tak, żeby najpierw ojciec dziewczyny mógł się przywitać. Mężczyzna przytulił ją mocno. -Anielle, tak się bałem, nic ci nie jest? - puścił dziewczynę i obejrzał ją uważnie. -Wszystko gra - uśmiechnęła się. Do sali wszedł lekarz, który im pomógł, ubrany był teraz w biały fartuch. -Co się działo? - dziewczyna nie wiedziała jak mu to wyjaśnić i zaczęła się jąkać. -Ten Marco miał coś z tym wspólnego? -Był tam ze mną - odpowiedziała, ale widać było, że była zmęczona. -Niech jeszcze się położy i odpocznie - zasugerował lekarz. Ojciec zgodził się i stanął przy ścianie. Podeszli do niej Adrien i Marinette i po kilu szczerych uściskach Marinette zaczęła: -Dziewczyno, gdzieś ty była? Cały Paryż huczy o tobie i Marco -Marco... - powtórzyła rozmarzona. -Co wyście gdzieś razem uciekli? -Tak, z nory Władcy Ciem - wszyscy byli zaskoczeni. -To on was porwał? - dziewczyna przytaknęła i położyła się. Pielęgniarka zaleciła im odsunięcie się, żeby mogła podłączyć ją do kroplówki. W tej chwili przez przezroczystą ścianę zobaczyli dwóch policjantów a miedzy nimi Marco. Wszedł do salki, a Marinette i Adrien od razu rzucili mu się na szyję. -No już, bo mnie udusicie - puścili go. -Wyjaśnisz nam co się działo - prawie rozkazała mu Marinette. -To dłuuuga historia -Wiesz jak się martwiliśmy? -Adrien, będę mieć teraz badania, więc weź to proszę - podał mu swoje miraculum i podszedł do Anielle, która leżała spokojnie i wyglądała, jakby miała zasnąć - wszystko dobrze? - zapytał. -Masz takie śliczne oczy... - chłopak otworzył je szeroko i wystraszył się. -Bardzo z nią źle? - zapytał lekarza, a on uśmiechnął się. -Dlaczego tak myślisz? -Bo zaczęła majaczyć - wszyscy zaśmiali się, z wyjątkiem ojca dziewczyny. Chyba nie był do niego za bardzo przekonany. -Wiesz co Marco, choć już lepiej, przebadam cię - wyszli razem przez korytarz. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł ratownik niosąc w rękach jeansową kurtkę Anielle. -Hej młoda, to zostało w karetce, twoja? - Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy ze zdziwienia, zostawiła w karetce kurtkę, a na niej była przecież tak ważna dla niej broszka. -Tak, tak, tak, to moja, dziękuję, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo - ucieszyła się. -Pan jest jej ojcem? - zwrócił się do dorosłego Agresta, który potwierdził to - No to co? Gdzie jest ten młody? Mówił kiedy ślub? - -J..jaki ślub? - Gabriel wystraszył się, wziął to na poważnie - ratownik zaśmiał się, pożegnał i wyszedł. Adrien i Marinette zaczęli rozmawiać z dziewczyną. Marco wyszedł po skończonych badaniach z lekarzem kierując się do swojej salki. Na dworze było już ciemno, ale szpitalne lampy rozświetlały pomieszczenia. Na końcu korytarza zobaczył znajomą postać. Stanął w miejscu. Kobieta trzymająca w ręce skórzaną kurtkę upuściła ją i podeszła w jego stronę szybkim krokiem. Stanęła przed nim. Miała twarz mokrą od łez i podkrążone oczy. Włosy zazwyczaj starannie ułożone w kok z tyłu głowy były teraz rozpuszczone. Stali tak przez chwilę w głuchej ciszy. Marco podszedł bliżej i przytulił ją. Stanęła zamurowana. -Czy czy - zaczęła się jąkać - wszy...wszy...stko... -Tak wszystko dobrze - Marco nie puszczając jej odpowiedział. Kobieta zaczęła gładzić syna ręką po głowie - Wszystko dobrze w domu, z Luną? -Tak, wszystko dobrze - nie mówili za wiele, ale pierwszy raz byli tak szczęśliwi w swoim towarzystwie. -Możesz zadzwonić do niej? - kobieta wybrała numer na telefonie i podała chłopakowi. -Tak? - odpowiedział głos w słuchawce. -Cześć, mały potworze. -Marco! Myślisz, że możesz się tak dawać porywać idioto?! My tu się martwiłyśmy! Wracaj do domu. -Mi też miło cię słyszeć. Może jutro, dzisiaj muszę tu zostać. -Eee... to trudno, pozdrów Anielle - pożegnała się. -Luna chce, żebyś już wracała... -Musisz tu zostać? -Tak... - Tak na prawdę nie musiał, ale przekonał lekarza, żeby mógł zostać z Anielle. Kobieta przytuliła go, podniosła kurtkę i wyszła. Marco wszedł do salki. -Muszę z panem porozmawiać - zwrócił się do Agresta. Ten wstał i podszedł do niego. -Marco! Masz, oni już pojechali - dziewczyna dała mi naszyjnik. -Dzięki - uśmiechnął się do niej i wyszedł z jej ojcem na korytarz, usiadł na krześle i zaczął: -Wie pan co to... -Posłuchaj chłopcze, ja na żaden ślub się nie zgodzę. Ile wy macie lat? Jeszcze jesteście za młodzi na takie rzeczy... - Marco wybuchnął śmiechem. Gabriel patrzył na niego zdziwiony. -Pan myśli, że ja...? - znowu zaczął się śmiać. -To nie jest śmieszne! - zdenerwował się, a Marco widząc to uspokoił się. -Niech pan się nie martwi. Na razie nie mam tego w planach. Ten ratownik panu coś nagadał? -Czyli... nie? Więc o czym chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać? -O porwaniu. -Dobrze. Mów. -Wie pan co to miraculm, prawda? -Tak - powiedział niepewnie. -Pana żona je miała, pański były przyjaciel - popatrzył wstrząśnięty na chłopaka - Wiem teraz o panu bardzo dużo. -Co? -Ten który nas porwał opowiedział mi wszystko. -Ile wiesz? - zapytał zdenerwowany. -Wiem, że przyjaźnił się pan z nim. Potem poznał pan kobietę, która mu się podobała i poślubił ją. Zdradził. On teraz się za to mści. -Dlatego porwał Anielle? -Tak, chce, żeby pan się bał. On to sobie wszystko dokładnie zaplanował. Wiedział, że nie pozwoli jej pan zamieszkać z bratem. Chciał, żeby dzieci pana znienawidziły. Jego drugim celem było i możliwe, że nadal jest połączenie czarnego i czerwonego miraculum. -Nie rozumiem, co ty i Anielle mieliście z tym wspólnego? -Zaraz wyjaśnię. Kojarzy pan tą dwójkę bohaterów: Volpino i Mariposa? -Tak, dużo o nich ostatnio mówili... -Domyśla się pan kim mogą być? - Zapytał z podejrzanym uśmiechem na twarzy. Agrest popatrzył zszokowany raz na Anielle śpiącą już w swojej sali, raz na Marco. -Nie... To nie możecie być wy... - powiedział, ale sam wiedział już, że to prawda. -A jednak. Kiedy pierwszy raz ją spotkałem, w pana drugim domu obiecałem, że pomogę jej znaleźć brata - zawahał się, czy mówić mu kim jest Adrien - Czarny Kot i Biedronka pomogli mi znaleźć pańskiego syna. Potem Anielle przekonała pana do przeprowadzki. Kiedy już chodziła do szkoły zaczęła przemieniać się w superbohaterkę bez kwami, co było dla niej niebezpieczne, bo pochłaniała złą energię akum. Potem zaczęła współpracować z Władcą Ciem i stworzyła tą wielką pułapkę w której uwięziła kilku ludzi, Biedronkę, Czarnego Kota i mnie. Tak jak powiedział mi potem Władca Ciem ,,złamałem zaklęcie" i stracił z nią kontakt. -Jak? - zapytał z ciekawości, a Marco poczuł się nieco niezręcznie. -Zgadłem kim jest i powiedziałem jej, że ją kocham... -Naprawdę? -Tak - Gabriel spojrzał na swoją córkę przez szybę, spała - I dlatego Władca Ciem nas porwał. Ja krzyżowałem jego plany, a porwaniem Anielle chciał skrzywdzić pana i ułatwić sobie drogę do miraculów. -To był kiedyś mój przyjaciel... a jak się wydostaliście? -Pomogła nam... superbohaterka z przyszłości... Ta dziewczyna go zamroziła, ale zdołał się wydostać. -Miała miraculum pawia? -Wow... pan naprawdę się na tym zna... sęk w tym, że Władca Ciem uciekł. -Nic na to teraz nie poradzimy. Dziękuję chłopcze, że mi to powiedziałeś. -Zasługuje pan, żeby to wiedzieć - odpowiedział Marco -Anielle ma szczęście, że cię poznała - powiedział w podziękowaniu. -A ja mam szczęście, że mam ją... - oboje patrzyli teraz na nią. Gabriel spojrzał na zegarek i oznajmił, że musi już jechać, pożegnał się i wyszedł. Marco korzystając z tego, że został sam, wszedł do pokoju Anielle. Dziewczyna usłyszała go i otworzyła oczy. -Nie śpisz? - zapytał lekko zdziwiony. -Chodź tu na chwilę - powiedziała spokojnie z uśmiechem. Podszedł bliżej, a dziewczyna chwyciła go za bluzę przyciągając jego twarz bliżej swojej. -Marco Mañana Hunter Cartier Maj - powiedziała dość poważnie, nawet nieco groźnie, ale chłopak przerwał jej z zawadiackim uśmiechem. -Nawet się nie pomyliłaś... -Wiesz jaki istotny błąd dzisiaj popełniłeś? -Nie - pokiwał przecząco głową. -Nie zabrałeś mnie dzisiaj do kina - mówiła powoli oddzielając od siebie każde słowo. -Byłaś głodna. -Najadłabym się popcornem! - Marco zaśmiał się i wykorzystując małą odległość między nimi pocałował ją. -Myślisz, że przestanę się gniewać? - pokiwał twierdząco głową - Może, ale jak tylko odłączą mnie od tego - podniosła rękę wskazując na kroplówkę - to idziemy, ok? -Dobrze. Już wszystko było w porządku. Oboje dręczyła teraz tylko jedna myśl. Kim była dziewczyna z przyszłości? A przy rozmyślaniach o niej nasuwały się kolejne pytania: Jaka będzie przyszłość? Jaka będzie twoja przyszłość? Nie myśl o tym teraz. Spróbuj jak najlepiej wykorzystać teraźniejszość, a przyszłość na pewno nie będzie wtedy taka zła. Prawda? Udało się! I did it! Jeżeli czytasz to, to znaczy, że dałeś radę przeczytać 18 852 wyrazy, czyli 34 strony, congratulations! Niedługo zajmę się pisaniem mojego drugiego opowiadania (którego i tak pewnie nikt nie przeczyta, ale i tak będę xD), które będzie kontynuacją tego, ale w dalszej przyszłości. Jak myślisz, kim była ta superbohaterka? Pozostawiłam tu kilka wskazówek, więc... xD Jeżeli możesz, oceń moją pracę, w którą włożyłam dużo czasu i... napisałabym, że serca, ale w jego miejscu mam zapas dżemu (Pozdro dla Dżemożerców xD). Dziękuję, za wszystko ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania